Pokemon Journey: Johto, Next Generation
by EvilPenguinRika
Summary: ON HIATUS ATM; Fixing everything in story; No longer accepting any OCs. Sorry to those whose OCs are in the story. I may remove some of them if possible.
1. Author

Pokemon Journey

Author's Note Chapter

**Important Note: I need three Ghost Team Rocket Executives**. **So if any of you are interested, for your occupation, just write down "Ghost Team Rocket Executive". Also, their outfits are white with a black R around their collar bone area. Remember, I only need three, so if I get more than three uh...application or character profile-or whatever you want to call this, I'll have to reject it and ask you to make another character. Thank you for reading this**

Hey there you guys! As you can see, I just wanted to make a Pokemon fanfiction. There will be no pairings from the characters in Pokemon because this is strictly OC territory. I know, I know. Not many people like OC's and all, which is why I'm going to put down the summary of this story, the two main characters profile as well as a character template. For those who want's to...you know have your character in here.

But remember, please no mary-sue's...even if you purposely make them mary-sue's...it'll make the readers hate em'. So, no mary-sue's. If it's like a quarter mary-sue personality thing, then that's okay. But I might suggest you guys taking a mary-sue litmus test.

Okay, and another note...no flames...seriously people...just no flames. Keep the bad comments to yourself because if not, I will delete em'...not to sound mean or anything...

Oh and ONE more note (I promise this will be the last one). When you finished the character template, PM me okay? PM. Personal Message. Thank you~ On to the summary!

**~oOo~**

**Summary: **Mimi Tomomi and Kyle Yamato are on their quest in a Pokemon adventure. They start off as new trainers, battling every gym in the Johto region. They make friends, and maybe a _little _more to what they bargained for. What will happen when Team Rocket sets out to try and take over the entire Pokemon world?

Yeah...sounds cliché right? I agree. I had to make that up on the spot you know...not easy especially when it's almost 11:27PM...okay, on to character profile~ I'll update this once there are um...other people who decides to send me their character template.

**~oOo~**

**Name: **Mimi Tomomi

**Age: **11

**Height: **143cm

**Weight: **79.2lbs

**Gender: **Female

**Birthday: **November 22

**Occupation: **Pokemon coordinator

**Hair: **Shoulder length. She ties it into a high pony-tail with a red ribbon. Her bangs are swept to the right. Her hair colour is black.

**Eyes: **Blue

**Skin colour: **Pale-ish yellow

**Personality: **Mimi is very high-spirited. She has a big appetite as well as being moody if you wake her up early in the morning. She has a strong distaste for Dragon type Pokemon. She can get quite temperamental if you get on her bad side. She has a love/hate relationship with Kyle at times.

**Starter Pokemon: **Cyndaquil

**Home town: **New Bark Town, Johto

**Name: **Kyle Yamato

**Age: **11

**Height: **150cm

**Weight: **90.2lbs

**Gender: **Male

**Birthday: **August 12

**Occupation: **Pokemon Trainer

**Hair: **Short spiky chestnut brown hair. Bangs swept to the left. Some strands of hair covers his ears.

**Eyes: **dark gray

**Skin colour: **Pale

**Personality: **Kyle has a bad boy persona he gives off to strangers, but his friends and families knows that he's a "sweet" boy who wouldn't harm a fly. Really, he would harm a fly. He is quite prideful and is stubborn at times. He wants to be a strong Pokemon trainer. He has a love/hate relationship with Mimi at times.

**Starter Pokemon: **Totodile

**Home town: **New Bark Town, Johto

**~oOo~**

Okay, so now that I have gotten that out of the way. I was meaning to post this last night, but, I was distracted by...something...anywho! I'll probably post the pictures of my two characters on my profile or...something...when I have time you know...so, here's the character template to who ever is interested. Remember, PM me when you want to submit your character template!

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Gender:**

**Birthday:**

**Occupation:**

**Hair:**

**Eyes:**

**Skin colour:**

**Personality:**

**Starter Pokemon:**

**Home town:**

Well, that's about it. Thanks for taking your time to read this Author's Note chapter ^^


	2. Starter Pokemon

Pokemon Journey

Chapter One: Starter Pokemon

It was early in the morning. A young girl with shoulder length black hair woke up and stretched her arms. She looked at her alarm clock and screamed.

"Kyle's going to _kill _me!" The girl jumped out of bed and headed straight into her closet. Several minutes later she was dressed. She wore a yellow and white stripped t-shirt and a gray tank top over it. The shirt acts as a dress because it reached above her knee's. She pulled up two white socks and hopped into her brown boots.

Her pink PokeGear rang and she quickly checked the caller ID. It was Kyle. The girl inhaled and exhaled before answering the call.

"Where the _hell _are you Mimi!" The girl, Mimi, flinched.

"I woke up late is all. No need to be so moody," Mimi replied.

"Well I'm waiting in front of Professor Elm's lab. I should have went off on my journey before I agreed to wait for your birthday...Totodile and I are itching to battle the gym leaders you know," Kyle snapped.

"Okay, okay! God Kyle. You can be _such _a grumpy grandpa," Mimi replied. She hung up and put her PokeGear into her yellow backpack. She tied a high pony-tail and then added her red ribbon in it. She checked herself in her small mirror.

"There. All done," Mimi said to herself. She left her room and headed downstairs for some breakfast. Today was her eleventh birthday. She missed getting her starter Pokemon on her tenth birthday because she and her mom had to go to Hoenn for a year because of family issues. When she heard that Kyle got his starter, Mimi begged him to wait until she got her starter.

"Morning Mom!" Mimi pipped.

"Good morning dear," Mimi's mom replied. "Breakfast is on the table."

"Okay, thanks! I'm _starving_!" Mimi replied. She set her bag down on the floor and began eating her food. A knock came from the front door.

"Oh, that must be Kyle," Mimi's mom said. She set her kitchen utensils down and headed to the door. The door opened and revealed an angry Kyle. His dark gray eyes probably turned black as night.

"Hello Ms. Tomomi..." Kyle muttered. Ms. Tomomi smiled and let Kyle in. He shoved his hands into his brown pants. He wore a blue jacket that looked fairly Chinese. Kyle entered the dinning room where Mimi was eating away at her breakfast. He cleared his throat, hoping it would catch the gluttonous girl's attention.

Mimi stopped eating and turned around. She was face-to-face with Kyle. His Totodile trotting along beside him. Poking at Mimi's backpack.

"Oh...hey Kyle! I was just um...having some breakfast!" Mimi said, swallowing the remains of the food in her mouth.

"Yeah...I can _see _that dumb-ass..." Kyle said angrily.

"You're...mad aren't you..." Mimi asked. Though it came out more of a statement than a question.

"What do you think?" Kyle asked, gritting his teeth.

"Okay! I'll go get my Pokemon already!" Mimi said. She picked up the plate of food and finished eating. She got up and walked to the sink in the kitchen. Mimi placed the dirty plate in the sink and washed her hands. Kyle grabbed Mimi's backpack from Totodile because he was about to chomp on the bag.

"No...bad Totodile...you can eat the bag later..." Kyle said, scolding his Pokemon. Totodile frowned and waddled off. Kyle chuckled and followed after the dinosaur Pokemon. Mimi caught up with the two. Kyle gave her back her bag and she thanked him.

"I'm going Mom...take care!" Mimi said, hugging her mother.

"I will. And if you want, I can save your money for you. You know, in case you ever want to try battling other trainers," Ms. Tomomi said, she smiled at her daughter.

"Sure! That would be great! Thanks mom!" Mimi replied happily.

"Yeah, this is very sweet and all but can we get moving? I've waited for an entire year to actually go do some adventure...and I _really _do want to get going," Kyle said impatiently.

"Alright already mister. Bye mom! I love you!" Mimi said. Her mom waved back. Soon the two children plus Pokemon were off to Professor Elm's lab.

"You took way too long. And why did you wake up late anyways?" Kyle asked.

"Well...I was...going on the computer...and picture what it would be like to battle and do contest with my starter Pokemon..." Mimi confessed.

Kyle rolled his eyes, "what starter do you want anyways?"

"Cyndaquil," Mimi replied proudly.

"Really? Good luck. If we get into a battle, my Totodile will wipe the floor with yours," Kyle replied, smirking at his friend.

"Get real Kyle. The starters only knows two moves. Totodile knows how to use Leer and Scratch," Mimi explained.

"Yeah, yeah. Look, we're here at the lab. Can you _hurry _it up and get your Cyndaquil? I want to battle you afterwords," Kyle said, pushing Mimi into the lab.

"H-hey! Don't push me! You're coming with me!"

"What? Why?"

"Because I'd rather not go in there by myself. You _know _I get intimidated easily," Mimi said, grabbing a hold of Kyle's arm. Kyle groaned and managed to release Mimi's grip on him.

"Fine. I'll go in with you..." Kyle replied. Mimi smiled and hugged him.

"G-geez...what I do for a child like you..." Kyle muttered. His cheeks tinted in a pale pink. The two children enters the laboratory. They both saw many people busying themselves away with research and experiments. They finally saw Professor Elm. His head buried under his arms. It appears that he's sleeping.

"Um...Professor Elm?" Mimi asked, poking at the Professor's head. No response.

Kyle looked down at Totodile and smiled, "you know what to do buddy." Totodile smiled greatly and chomped onto the Professor's leg. Professor Elm woke up with alarm and was hopping up and down, trying to get Totodile off of his leg.

"Kyle...that was pretty mean..." Mimi said.

"Oh lighten up toots. That's how Totodile and I roll," Kyle replied, crossing his arms and smiling at the humorous sight before him. Mimi rolled her eyes. The Professor finally got Totodile off and placed him on the ground, where Totodile ran back to Kyle, hugging his leg. Kyle bent down and petted the blue dinosaur.

"H-how may I help you...?" Professor Elm asked, pushing up his glasses.

"I'd like to get my starter Pokemon...I'm Mimi Tomomi..."

"Oh yes right! We were expecting you Mimi!" Professor Elm said. He led Mimi to a glass case where three pokeballs were placed in.

"So, have you decided which Pokemon you want?" Professor Elm asked.

Mimi nodded, "Cyndaquil."

"Cyndaquil huh? Okay." Professor Elm opened the top of the glass case and reached his hand down to pick up a pokeball on the left. He took it out and gave it to Mimi.

"Here, release it," said the Professor. Mimi took the pokeball and released the Pokemon inside. A beam of red light came out and there stood Cyndaquil. He looked up to see his surrounding and then saw Mimi. The Cyndaquil ran up to the girl and jumped into her arms.

"Oh-oh my, ha ha! You're such a cutie!" Mimi said hugging her new partner.

"Okay. Mimi, this is your Pokedex and your gym badge case," Professor Elm said. He handed Mimi the two items.

"Oh, awesome! But would I still need to battle in the gyms? I'm thinking of going into the Pokemon coordinator department...and maybe battle some trainers on the way..." Mimi said, pursing her lips.

"I knew you'd ask me that question," Professor Elm said. He took back the gym badge case from Mimi's hands and replaced it with a contest ribbon case.

Mimi's eyes lit up, "wow! How did you know I would ask you that?" Professor Elm gave out a small laugh.

"Your mom's been saying how much you want to be a coordinator. So I figured I gave you this. But remember, you have to complete the pokedex," Professor Elm said. Mimi nodded. Soon after that, Kyle and Mimi left the lab and headed west to Cherrygrove City.

"Wait. Before we get to Cherrygrove City. I want us to have a battle. Right here, right now," Kyle said, crossing his arms. His Totodile looked up at his trainer and then back at Cyndaquil, making the same pose.

"Sure! How does that sound Cyndaquil? You up for a battle?" Mimi asked Cyndaquil.

"Quil!"

"Alright. Let's go," Mimi said. The two found a perfect place to do battle. The trainers and Pokemon's got into position.

"Hey, Mimi!" Kyle shouted.

"Yeah?" Mimi yelled back.

"Let's make this battle a _little _more interesting."

"Keep talking."

"Loser has to buy the winner pokeballs."

Mimi thought about it for a minute, "how many pokeballs?"

"Hmm...let's say...five pokeballs," Kyle replied.

"Sure! Let's go. Cyndaquil, use tackle!" Mimi commanded.

"Cyn!" Cyndaquil rammed into Totodile. Totodile skidded on the ground but got back up.

"That's it Totodile! Now, go and use scratch!"

"Toto...dile!" Totodile began scratching Cyndaquil.

"Quil!"

"Oh no! Cyndaquil! Hang in there!" Mimi said. Totodile stopped and then used water gun.

"Is that what I think it is?" Kyle muttered, shocked and happy.

"Oh shoot! Your Totodile learned how to use water gun!" Mimi said, she pouted and sighed. Cyndaquil was still going at it. Cyndaquil used tackle once again, without being commanded by Mimi.

"H-hey! Cyndaquil! No!"

Totodile dodged the attack and used water gun on Cyndaquil once more. Cyndaquil was blasted all the way back to Mimi. She caught Cyndaquil in her arms and looked down.

Mimi sighed, "Cyndaquil fainted...you win Kyle."

Kyle smiled, so did Totodile. He picked up Totodile and throwing him up in the air, and catching him. "We did it Totodile!"

"Toto!"

"Looks like _you _are buying me five pokeballs," Kyle said.

"Yeah, yeah. I want to get Cyndaquil to a Pokemon Center first," Mimi replied.

Kyle saw how worried Mimi was. He placed a hand on her shoulder, "don't worry Mimi. We're almost close to Cherrygrove City." Mimi looked up to Kyle and smiled faintly.

"Thanks," Mimi said. Kyle smiled back.

Both of them walked along route twenty nine. They finally reached Cherrygrove City. The first thing both of them are going to do is heal their Pokemon.

"Hello, would you like to heal your Pokemon?" asked Nurse Joy.

"Yes please!" Mimi said cheerfully. She handed Cyndaquil to Nurse Joy. Then Kyle handed Totodile over to the nurse.

"Thank you both. It may be a while before we fully restore their health. Do you both want to stay here for the night?" Mimi and Kyle looked at each other, then back at Nurse Joy.

"Yes please!" they both said simultaneously. Nurse Joy smiled at them and nodded. She gave them a key to a nice two bedroom room for them to stay over night. She then proceeded to heal their Pokemon.

"Let's go check out the room," Kyle said. Mimi nodded in agreement.

They walked down the hallo until they reached their room. Kyle took out the key and unlocked the door. They were both exposed by the cool hair in the room. Mimi and Kyle walked in and set their stuff down onto the beds they will be sleeping on.

"Wow...I've never lived in a Pokemon Center before...its really nice..." Mimi said, sitting on her bed.

"Yeah well. We'll be doing that a lot when we travel around Johto..." Kyle said, he looked out the window of the room and saw several people training.

"Damn it...if only I had another Pokemon with me...then I could train...wait hold up. Mimi, you need to go get me five pokeballs, remember?" Kyle asked with a mischievous smile. Mimi tensed up.

"Oh...right...how many do they cost nowadays?" Mimi asked, taking out her wallet from her backpack.

"I don't know. A hundred poke-yen or something?" Kyle said, continue looking at other trainers from the window. Mimi rolled her eyes.

"You know. Someone _will _see you from there and they will think you're some kind of stalker," said Mimi.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure," Kyle replied, making a hand gesture at Mimi to leave and buy him his pokeballs. Mimi sighed and shook her head. She got up and walked out of the room.

She looked around the Pokemon Center lobby and saw a lot of trainers. Some were staying over night like her and Kyle. Others were here to heal their Pokemon and pack up on supplies for the long journey ahead. Mimi smiled and thought about the future adventures she and Kyle will be doing.

Mimi walked out of the Pokemon Center and went to the Poke Mart that was on the right side of the Center. She walked into the store and her eyes widen. There were practically a lot of supplies you could buy in it. She snapped out of it and walked to the counter.

"Hello sweetie, what can I get ya'?" asked the worker.

"I'd like to buy five pokeballs please," Mimi replied.

"Sure thing." The worker bent down. Mimi could hear shuffling and stuff falling. Finally, the worker came back up with five pokeballs.

"Here you go, that will be a thousand poke-yen," said the worker. Mimi took out a thousand poke-yen exactly and gave it to the worker. She gave the five pokeballs to Mimi and she headed out the doors of the Poke Mart.

"Geez, I only have about five hundred poke-yen left. That bastard's going to pay me back," Mimi said to herself. She was about to enter the Pokemon Center when she heard screaming coming from the training grounds. Just on cue, Kyle came out of the Center.

"Hey Mimi. I'll take those," Kyle said, taking the five pokeballs in Mimi's hands.

"Yeah okay...but you're paying me back. I only have five hundred-" Kyle cut Mimi off from her little demand.

"Now's not a good time. I saw a couple of strangers wearing a gray uniform and a big white R on the front of their shirt," Kyle said. He took Mimi's hand and they both ran to the training grounds.

"R...that seems familiar..." Mimi said, trying to keep up with Kyle. She wasn't really a good runner, especially if it has to do with long distance.

"Stop right there kiddies."

Mimi and Kyle stopped and turned around. They were surrounded by at least ten to fifteen people wearing the same uniform's Kyle mentioned earlier. And no doubt about it, they all had big white R's on the front of their shirts.

"What do you want?" Mimi asked boldly.

"Heh. What do we want? Why, to take over every bit of Johto of course! We're starting small, but we'll go big gurlie!" one of the person said.

"Who are you?" Kyle asked him.

"We're the Team Rocket Grunts. Giovanni may have left us fer good, but we has a'new leader," replied the grunt.

"Oh really? Well that's kind of stupid. I heard that Team Rocket disbanded long ago. So why reuniting now?" Kyle asked the grunt.

"Ha! You's think we'd tell you's? You're wrong, yes you are. Our leader promised to give us each city to take over. And I'm takin' over this one. So step aside children, or be prepared to be in a world of hurt." The grunts took out all their pokeballs and released their Pokemon. All were either Zubats, Sandshrew or Rattata's.

"Damn it...at a time like this, our Pokemon would really be in handy right now..." Kyle muttered.

"Shh! Don't let them hear you say that! They'll attack us straight on if they knew!" Mimi whispered back.

"Lemme tell you kiddie's sumthin'. We ain't no ordinary Team Rocket Grunts, oh no. We're definitely no Neo Team Rocket's either. We're called Ghost Team Rocket!"

Mimi and Kyle looked at him in disbelief. Both of them began to laugh. The grunt looked at them confused.

"A-are you _kidding _me! 'Ghost Team Rocket'! Oh my god! What? Are you guys like, dead and we're actually talking to ghosts or something? Oh my god this _totally_ makes my day! Ha ha ha ha!" Kyle yelled, clutching his sides. He continued laughing.

"It's like, 'oh, we're Ghost Team Rocket and we're here to haunt you for life! Whooo!' Ha ha ha!" Mimi said, she mimicked the grunt's voice as well as making a ghostly moan.

The grunt looked extremely angry that you could see a vein popping out. He took out his pokeball and released his Pokemon.

"That's it twerps! No one messes with **us**, oh no!" the grunt ordered the rest of the grunt's to attack Mimi and Kyle.

The attacks blasted Kyle and Mimi into two different directions. The grunt looked pleased and made his way over to Mimi. He smirked and rolled her onto her back with his foot.

"C'mon gurlie. You gunna fight back? Oh right, you has no Pokemon with ya, how's _that _for the leader of Ghost Team Rocket Grunts section one? Not very appealing eh? Remember my name you twerps. I'm Carnet of Ghost Team Rocket Grunts section one an' we're gunna take over this dump city and there's nuthin' you can do 'bout it!" Carnet laughed. He and the other grunts walked off and raiding the local's homes as well as the Pokemon Center and Poke Mart.

* * *

Gack! Sorry if it's a little short...I thought it would be a nice place to end the chapter. I hope I didn't get on anyone's nerve with the whole getting into the lab and getting out thing...I did added some uh...extra really random stuff...okay I'm going to stop rambling now.

Yes, you MAY laugh at the horrible stupid name of Team Rocket. Ghost Team Rocket...why did I chose that name? I don't know really. I have NO idea to why Ghost pop up in my head...and as for the grunt's name, Carnet. I was looking at a Hilroy Studio Sketch Book and I saw the french name, Carnet a croquis...and I was like, "...Carnet...sure what the hey."

Okay, and if anyone wants to see what Mimi looks like, I have the link of the picture on my profile. I WILL do Kyle...soon...^^;;

Anyways, thank you Kairi Avalon for submitting your character profile ^^ and thank you RunningWithWolves11 for the first review (?) lol Anyways *big sigh* Carnet speaks like that by the way...anyways, thanks for reading this haha xD and I'll see YOU all in the next chapter...and maybe through PM's from the Character Profile you PM me ^^

Review please...? Er iunno...not to sound needy and desperate...knowing that people visits this story makes me happy enough...though maybe reviews could be-okay yeah it's totally your choice to review or not...I'm going to stop rambling now xP

-TakashiRika-


	3. Ghost Team Rocket

Pokemon Journey

Chapter Two: Ghost Team Rocket

_**Previously in Chapter One...**_

"_C'mon gurlie. You gunna fight back? Oh right, you has no Pokemon with ya, how's that for the leader of Ghost Team Rocket Grunts section one? Not very appealing eh? Remember my name you twerps. I'm Carnet of Ghost Team Rocket Grunts section one an' we're gunna take over this dump city and there's nuthin' you can do 'bout it!" Carnet laughed. He and the other grunts walked off and raiding the local's homes as well as the Pokemon Center and Poke Mart._

**~oOo~**

Kyle woke up from being hit by the grunt's attack. He then realized he was tied up. He quickly looked around to see where Mimi was. And undoubtedly, she was on the floor tied up. Kyle looked around his surrounding. Unfortunately, he does not know where the heck they were.

"Mimi," Kyle whispered. No movement came from her. Kyle breathed in and out before trying to wake her up again.

"Mimi! Wake up you pile of-" Kyle wasn't able to finish his sentence because Carnet came in.

"Well, well. Look what we has here. The lil' boy tryin' to wake his gurlfrien' up. Ain't that cute? Oh yes ineed. But too bad, so sad fer you boy because she's pretty knocked out from that attack we pulled. Wasn't that the prettiest thing? Oh yes ineed." Kyle glared at the older man in disgust.

"Now, no need to get the hairs on ma back to stand up son," Carnet said mockingly.

"Shut up you crazed bastard..." Kyle hissed. Carnet smirked. He closed one eye and wagged his index finger at Kyle.

"Now, now. No need to be so hatin' towards your elder. Haven't you heard that you should respect yer elders?"

"You're no elder...you're just some crook who needs to be beaten up by my Pokemon team," Kyle said. He wasn't sure if Carnet will believe him or not, but it was worth a shot.

"What Pokemon team? Yer bluffin'!"

"Want to take a hit then? If you don't untie me, I will send out my Totodile and all his evolutions. They hate it when I get kidnapped, hurt or even tied up. They get really angry and _destructive_. So I suggest you to untie me now so I can wake up my friend," Kyle said sternly. Carnet looked very uneasy. There is a fifty-fifty chance that Kyle is lying or telling the truth. And the last thing Carnet needed was to explain to the leader of Ghost Team Rocket that he got defeated by a mere child.

"Fine! I'll get one of them grunts to untie ye. Jus' don't let em' Pokemon out," Carnet said. He left the room and closed the door. Kyle gave a sigh of relief and went back to waking Mimi up.

"Mimi! Hurry and wake up!" The result was the same. Mimi didn't show signs of movement. That's when Kyle got nervous.

_'What if...she's _dead_! Oh god no...if she's dead, I will kill these stupid ass people and make them pay...' _Kyle thought bitterly. Soon, a male Ghost Team Rocket grunt came in and sneered at Kyle. He looked back at the grunt with great distaste.

"I don't know why the hell our team leader wants to untie you. But orders _are _orders." The grunt walked towards Kyle and untied him. After Kyle was free, he kneed the grunt hard in the stomach. He then took off the grunt's uniform and changed in it, stuffing his regular outfit into his rucksack. Kyle went over to Mimi and untied her. He proceeded to wake her up as fast as possible.

"Mimi! Wake up you pile of crap...damn, this isn't working...oh wait...I haven't tried that method yet," Kyle said to himself. He put Mimi up against the wall and crouched down in front of her.

"Hey Mimi. I made you some Ramen with a Miso soup base and some Kimchi. It's your _favourite_," Kyle said. Suddenly, Mimi's eyes fluttered opened and looked around.

"Where? Where's my Ramen?" Mimi asked curiously. She then stopped and looked at Kyle. Of course, she thought it was another grunt.

"Ah! Hey! Who the hell are you?" Mimi screamed, she then kicked Kyle so he would move out of the way. Kyle fell back but got up. He then ran after Mimi and grabbed a hold of her arm before she left the room.

"Get off of me!" Mimi cried. She struggled to pry Kyle off.

"Mimi, it's _me_! Kyle! I'm in a disguise!" Kyle said, he took the hat off which revealed his short spiky brown hair.

"Oh...you should have said so earlier," Mimi replied. Kyle looked at her in disbelief and blinked at her.

"Anyways, we need to get you a uniform," Kyle said going over to grunt and tying him up. He made sure to knock the grunt out for good so he used his back back and hit him straight on the head. The grunt yelled in great pain and collapsed on the cold stone floor.

"Kyle...wasn't that a little much?" Mimi asked, hoping both of them don't go to jail for possibly killing a bad guy.

"No worries Mimi. The guy will be conscience again soon. Anyways, we need to find a female grunt so you can wear her uniform."

"But...aren't they're adults...we're only eleven years old...how will their outfit fit our small short bodies?"

"...well my guy was short...like around my height or even slightly taller. I feel sad for the poor fella. Wonder if he drank any Moomoo Milk at all during his childhood," Kyle said looking at the unconscious grunt.

"That _is _sad..."

"Anyways, let's go find you a grunt who's almost the same height as you," Kyle said. They both walked out, closing the door behind them. The two children looked around cautiously, trying to make sure they did not get caught.

"Hey! You twerps!"

Kyle and Mimi stopped in their track and turned around to see another grunt. Kyle was safe because he had the uniform, but Mimi was not.

"Ah. Hey there fellow...grunt..." Kyle said, stepping in front of Mimi.

The grunt looked at the two strangely, "isn't that outfit _big _for you? And you girl, you need an outfit. That cheerful yellow outfit is sickening me. Come with me so we can get you your uniforms."

Kyle and Mimi looked at each other, then back at the grunt. They followed him to a studio and entered a room.

"Alright, our Scientist will find both of you a nice Ghost Team Rocket uniform," said the grunt. He then left the room and back onto his job, leaving Kyle and Mimi with the scientist.

"Well well. What do we have here? Alright boy. You seem to be an XS sized. And for you girl, you seem to be XXS...I wonder if we have XXS. It's not everyday you see one of our member so short. I mean, you two could pass as eleven years old children off in their Pokemon journey, heh. Alright, let's get back to work. You two sit over there and I'll be right back..." said the Scientist.

Kyle and Mimi sat down in the chairs. They looked around the studio and wondered where they were. The scientist came back with the uniforms. He handed one over to Kyle and another to Mimi.

"There, those 'ought to fit both of you," said the scientist. He pointed to two changing rooms for both of them to change into. Kyle and Mimi took their uniforms and entered the changing rooms. Several minutes later, Kyle came back out. The uniform fit him, but of course it was a little loose. Then came Mimi, she looked down at her outfit and then back to Kyle and the scientist.

"Wonderful! Now, I do believe that new comers should do the easiest task. Steal all the Pokemon from the Pokemon Center. I heard there were these two twerps who brought in a Cyndaquil and a Totodile. You don't see them anywhere around here unless you're some new trainer." The scientist laughed and walked shooed Kyle and Mimi.

Both of them did not want to do anything bad, but if they don't, it will blow their cover. Kyle and Mimi headed out the doors of the studio and found an elevator. They pressed the button and the door opened. They entered the elevator and pressed the first floor button. Of course, Kyle and Mimi still did not know where they were.

The elevator dinged. Meaning they arrived at their floor. The doors opened once again and out they go. They saw several grunts here and there. Mimi and Kyle tried to hide their faces by tilting their hat forward.

"Hey, you the new comers?" Kyle and Mimi stopped in their tracks. They knew who was talking to them, they were just scared to be right.

"I'm talkin' to ye here! Answer me!" cried Carnet.

"Uh yeah, we're new. We're going to go steal the Pokemon's in the Pokemon Center," Kyle said, lowering his voice so Carnet would not recognize him.

"Like yeah. And We're going to like steal that Cyndaquil and Totodile. I mean, really, who _wouldn't _pass up the opportunity to like nab two rare Pokemon that you may never find in other places here in Johto right?" Mimi asked, with a high pitched voice and using a valley girl accent.

Carnet's mouth twitched into a smile, "I like the way you think! Alright you two, make section one _proud_." Carnet pushed Kyle and Mimi out the doors. They found out they were standing outside of a bomb shelter.

"I didn't know Cherrygrove City had a bomb shelter," Mimi said.

"Me either...but hey, there's a first for everything..." Kyle replied, "now come on. We have to do something about Ghost Team Rocket section one and their leader, Carnet."

"I still think Carnet is on drugs," Mimi said, crossing her arms.

"...I don't think ther's drugs in the Pokemon world Meems," Kyle said.

"Whatever. I still think he's high on something."

The two children climbed up the stairs and reached a hatchet. The turned the wheel and there was a loud hissing sound coming from the hatchet being opened. As soon as the hissing stopped, Kyle threw the lid up and they both left and closed the hatchet.

"Okay, so, we're on the other side of Cherrygrove City and we're standing on some stupid artificial island made by those stupid idiots...how are we going to cross the water?" Kyle asked, making hand motions to the large mass of water around them.

"We could swim across," Mimi suggested.

"Yeah, one problem. You can't swim and I can't carry you. We need a Pokemon who knows the move Surf. And if it wasn't for_ you_ and your _begging_ me to wait for you to get your starter Pokemon, I would have been able to get a water Pokemon who can freaking _surf_!"

"Geez, stop being so mad at me. It's not my fault that I had to go to Hoenn and miss out on getting my starter..."

"You could have gotten a starter in Hoenn though," Kyle replied sharply.

"But then I won't be able to see you," Mimi said, unconscious to what she had just said. Kyle's eyes widen and blushed deep crimson.

"God! You can be such a child!" Kyle cried, he turned around, his back facing Mimi. She tilted her head, confused but finally caught on.

"Oh...no, I didn't mean it like _that_ Kyle. I was just saying that I wouldn't be able to see you because you're like a brother you know," Mimi stated, hoping that would help Kyle calm down.

"A _brother_ you say..." Kyle said angrily.

"Uh...yeah..." Mimi replied, "look. Who care's about...whatever. Right now we need to cross the water and get our Pokemon."

"Yeah. You're right. And coming from someone you think of as a _brother_, I say we get back to Carnet and get a water Pokemon or a flying type," said Kyle, not making eye contact with Mimi.

_'Is he _really _that banged up on that stupid comment I said? Well yeah you're like a brother to me. But you're also a really good friend of mine. Geez, Kyle can be _such _an old man,' _Mimi thought sourly.

"I'll go back in," Mimi volunteered.

"No. It's my duty as a _brother_ to go in to get Carnet to help us out." Kyle walked past Mimi and opened the hatchet once again. He climbed down and disappeared, leaving Mimi out in the open. Bored and confused.

Mimi let out a big sigh and sat down on the sandy ground with her arms and legs crossed. She pouted at the way her first day of being a trainer is going. She got her Cyndaquil, lost to Kyle, kidnapped and tied up by Carnet and his stupid grunts, had to pretend to be Ghost Team Rocket rookies and now sitting on an island waiting for Kyle to come back up with a Pokemon.

"This sucks," said Mimi. She fell back onto her back and stared up at the sky. It was a very nice day and Mimi could see the clouds. Then, suddenly, something poked at her feet. She sat up and leaned on her elbows to take a quick look to see what it was.

Mimi gasped. It was a Corsola. The pink and white coral Pokemon was nudging on Mimi's foot. It looked up and met eye-to-eye with Mimi's sky blue eyes.

"Hey there...oh wait, pokedex!" Mimi took out her pokedex and held it in front of her.

"Corsola huh. Well, not much information is given until I catch you..." Mimi said, looking at the Corsola. She then remembered she had no pokeballs.

"Oh poo. I don't have any pokeballs with me...damn, should have stocked up at home...or at _least _get Kyle to buy me some..." Mimi muttered. The Corsola stared at Mimi in awe and curiosity.

_'This human girl is pretty funny,' _thought Corsola.

"Corsola! Cor cor!" Corsola jumped towards Mimi. She then caught the Pokemon and stared down at it.

"Corso! Corosla!" the Corsola pointed at something in the uniform pockets. Mimi put Corsola down and reached in. She felt several minimized Pokeballs.

"Hey! This is great! Now I can catch you!" Mimi said, she stood up and threw one pokeball at Corsola. The Pokemon was engulfed by a red beam of light and was sucked into the red and white sphere. The ball fell back down and began to move.

Mimi waited in suspense to see if she caught the Pokemon. By the third movement, the Pokemon was caught.

Mimi smiled and picked up the pokeball, "alright! I caught a Corsola!" Mimi released her new Pokemon and took out her Pokedex once more to see it's information.

"**The points on it's head absorb nutrients from clear water. They cannot survive in polluted water," **was what the pokedex said.

"Awesome. Let's see what moves you know," Mimi said, checking the move information on her new Pokemon.

"**Tackle, Harden, Bubble." **Mimi looked at the pokedex and back at Corsola.

"Hmm, well no matter. I can always train you! Wait until you meet Cyndaquil! You two will get along so great!" Mimi said, lifting her newest member of her Pokemon team. Just then, Kyle came back out and saw that Mimi was holding a Corsola.

"Whoa! That's a Corsola! Let's catch it! It'll make a great addition to my team!" Kyle said excitedly.

"Sorry Kyle. I caught this Corsola. She's going to be great in the Pokemon Contests!" Mimi pipped.

Kyle sighed, "oh fine. I'll go get my own...how did you catch it without a pokeball?"

"Oh, there were some pokeballs in the uniform pockets," Mimi explained.

"...really...?" Kyle asked. Mimi nodded. Kyle then reached into the uniform pants pockets and took out five minimized pokeballs.

"Wow...that's just great. What are those GTR planning anyways? They give us uniforms with pokeballs in them. How lame are_ they_, ha ha!" Kyle said.

"'GTR'?" Mimi asked.

"It's an acronym for Ghost Team Rocket. I found out it was a mouthful to say that long name so I decided to call them GTR. Smart huh?" Kyle asked smugly.

"Yeah, yeah. Did you get the Pokemon's or not?"

"I got them. Here," Kyle threw a pokeball at Mimi and she caught it.

"What Pokemon is in here?" asked Mimi. Kyle looked at Mimi and smirked.

"A Gyarados." Mimi's eyes widen and accidentally released the water and flying type Pokemon. The Gyardors roared from being released out of his pokeball. Mimi stood there gazing up at the large blue dragon Pokemon.

"K-Kyle! You know I hate D-Dragon type Pokemon! Why the hell did you give me _this _to ride on!" Mimi yelled, turning to face Kyle.

"Well, as your _brother _and all. I think you need to learn to overcome your fears. As for me, I have a nice Pidgeot to fly on." Kyle jumped on his rental Pokemon and flew off. Mimi watched in betrayal as her best friend flew off on a bird Pokemon while she has to go across the water with a dragon Pokemon.

Corsola smiled at Gyarados and hopped on his back.

"No! Corsola! R-Return!" Mimi cried, Corsola dodged the red beam and began playfully jumping on Gyarados. He smiled at Corsola and gestured Mimi to get on. Mimi gulped and secured herself on the back of the dragon.

Gyarados began swimming across the sea, carrying a happy Corsola and a scared Mimi.

As they arrived at shore, Mimi returned the Gyarados back into his pokeball and heard Kyle laughing behind her. Mimi turned her heels to face Kyle and had her arms on her hips.

"I hate you so much right now," Mimi hissed. Corsola looked confused but happy as she looked from Mimi and Kyle.

"Come one Meems. Let's just go and get our partners back from the Center. Can you do that without trying to claw my eyes out?" Kyle asked, suppressing a laugh.

"Fine. Let's just get going," Mimi said curtly.

They then headed inside the Pokemon Center. It was empty. No trainer or Nurse or even Pokemon's were in sight.

"Where could they all be?" Mimi asked.

"I don't know. I'll try to find the Nurse and everyone else while you find—" Mimi cut Kyle off.

"No way am I letting you do that! We are getting Cyndaquil and Totodile _together_!" Mimi cried. Kyle looked at Mimi and gave in.

"Okay. We should start off with that room in there," Kyle said, pointing to a gray door far off behind the counter.

"Alright. You ready Corsola?" Mimi asked her Pokemon.

"Corso!"

"Okay! Let's go!"

Mimi, Kyle and Corsola had a running start. They jumped over the red counter and landed safely on the other side.

"Wow...I feel like we really _are _Ghost Team Rocket rookie grunts...I mean...we jumped over the counter when we could have walked around it..." Mimi stated.

Kyle then looked at a small white door connection to the counter that the beam that holds up the Center's roof.

"Oh god...okay, after we get our Pokemon's. We're totally switching out of the outfit and back into our regular clothes. Agreed?" Kyle asked. Mimi nodded. They proceeded to the gray door and opened it.

Both of them and Corsola, stepped inside. It was dark and quite empty. They saw nothing in it as well. All the glass cases that were containing the Pokemon's that were being treated were gone.

"Oh no...where's all the Pokemon?" Mimi asked. She was scared that something might have happened to everyone's Pokemon. Suddenly, the lights turned on. Mimi and Kyle turned around and saw Carnet and the same grunt that had his uniform stripped off of him by Kyle when he was out cold.

"Looking for _these_?" Carnet asked. He and the grunt were carrying steel cages of Cyndaquil and Totodile.

"Cyndaquil!"

"Totodile!"

"Heh. Too bad kiddies, yes it is. Because there's nuthin' you can do now that we gots your precious Pokemon eh. Rather smart no?"

"You bastards...you better give Totodile back!"

"Heh. I know you were lying, oh yes I did. No one could have all the evolutions of one starter Pokemon. You can't get 'nother one aroun' here, oh no," Carnet explained. Totodile looked like he was in pain.

Kyle clenched his fists and called out an attack for Totodile, "Totodile! Use water gun!"

Totodile tried to use the move, but he was too weak. Then the cage shocked Totodile. Kyle's eyes widen, his pupil growing smaller.

"What the hell did you do to him!" Kyle shouted. Mimi and to hold Kyle back before he did something stupid.

"Look...I'm mad too okay. But you really need to keep your calm right now!" Mimi said, struggling to hold him down.

"Why! If you're really mad, you should be able to help get our Pokemon out!" Kyle cried. Mimi winced at the cold harshness of Kyle's voice.

"She's right ye know. Keepin' yer cool would do wonders, oh yes indeed."

"Shut up!"

"Now, now. If you don' want this Totodile 'ere to get shocked again. I suggest you to shut the hell up and give us back the Pokemon we gave ye," Carnet said, he gave Totodile's cage to the grunt and held out both of his hands. Mimi and Kyle only stood there.

"If you don't want _both _of yer Pokemon to be inflicted damaged by the element they weak too, I suggest you hand Gyarados and Pidgeot righ' now!" Carnet boomed. Mimi and Kyle exchanged glance and knew they had to do it. For their Pokemon's sake.

Mimi and Kyle went up to Carnet and put the pokeballs in to his hands. Carnet smiled and minimized the pokeballs and placing them on his belt. Carnet and the grunt turned around and left.

"Wait! What about our Pokemon!" Mimi yelled after them. Carnet turned his head ninety degrees and smirked deviously.

"Heh! Why on earth would I keep up ma end of the bargain gurlie? We're Ghost Team Rockets. We're badder than Team Rocket and Neo Team Rocket combined, oh yes!"

"Yeah...well let's see how you fell about this! Corsola, use harden!" Mimi commanded. Corsola did as told. Corsola hardened herself.

"Good, now go use tackle on Totodile's cage!" Corsola began running towards the grunt. She leapt up and rammed into Totodile's cage. Making it fall onto the ground and setting Totodile free.

Carnet clicked his tongue, "two can play it that game, oh yes. Go! Machoke!" Carnet threw the Pokeball up in the air and released a human figure like body builder. The Pokemon had purple-blue skin with red stripes going down his red muscular arms.

"Machoke, use Karate Chop!" Machoke lifted up his hand and brought it back down. Corsola, luckily was standing on Cyndaquil's cage managed to dodge it. Making the buffed Pokemon help break the cage, releasing Cyndaquil.

"Cyndaquil!" Mimi eyes lit up and opened her arms for her Pokemon to come running towards her. Totodile was already safe with Kyle when Totodile discreetly sneaked off when Machoke was released.

Cyndaquil smiled and jumped out of the broken cage and safely into Mimi's arms. Mimi hugged Cyndaquil tightly.

"I'm glad you're safe Cyndaquil!" Cyndaquil rubbed his head against Mimi's cheek.

"Why you no good brats! Machoke, use cross chop now!"

Machoke crossed both of his arms and headed straight for Kyle and Mimi, though, Corsola took the hit. The coral Pokemon flew all the way back to the other side of the room, hitting the wall and crashing down on the floor.

"Corsola!" Mimi cried.

"How's that kiddies? We'll just leave ye all here. Until next time." Carnet threw a round black smoke ball on the ground. The room was filled with smoke. Once the smoke cleared up, Carnet and the grunt was gone.

"Oh god...Corsola!" Mimi ran all the way back and saw Corsola lying on the floor. Mimi placed Cyndaquil on the ground and picked up Corsola. Tears ran down her pale skin and onto Corsola.

"Don't worry Mimi...we can...get Nurse Joy to take care of it...I promise everything will be alright," Kyle said, kneeling down next to Mimi.

"Y-yeah..." Mimi said, choking on her own tears.

"Come on. Let's change and find the other people-" suddenly, a familiar person came bursting in the room.

Mimi and Kyle turned around. "Nurse Joy!"

* * *

Man was that intense or WHAT? xD Anyways...yeah...right now for me...it's around 1:50 AM...so I should wrap this up quickly.

Yay! Mimi caught her first Pokemon! And yes, she does not like dragon type Pokemon...and Gyarados is somewhat. Just go on bulbapedia and check it out for yourself if you don't believe me.

See what I did there between Kyle and Mimi? A little tiny spark I should say muwahahaha. Okay sorry. But I really must wrap this up...

THANK YOU very much for reading this. Do review ^^

-TakashiRka-


	4. Old friends, New Friends, New Foes

Pokemon Journey: Johto, Next Generation

Chapter Three: Old friends, New Friends, New Foes

_**Previously in Chapter Two...**_

"_Don't worry Mimi...we can...get Nurse Joy to take care of it...I promise everything will be alright," Kyle said, kneeling down next to Mimi._

"_Y-yeah..." Mimi said, choking on her own tears._

"_Come on. Let's change and find the other people-" suddenly, a familiar person came bursting in the room._

_Mimi and Kyle turned around. "Nurse Joy!"_

**~oOo~**

"Is everyone alright in here?" asked Nurse Joy.

"Yeah...it's just that Corsola's been pretty beat up battling with Carnet and his stupid Machoke," Mimi explained.

"Okay. I'll take care of Corsola and your other Pokemon's while Chansey will help take care of your wounds," Nurse Joy replied. She headed out the door and came back in with two Chansey. One of them took Totodile and Cyndaquil while Nurse Joy took Corsola. The two of them went back out of the room.

The second Chansey was left with a first aid kit and tended to Mimi and Kyle's wounds.

"I hope Corsola will be alright...she took a really big blow from that cross chop," Mimi said to Kyle as the Chansey sprayed Mimi's arm with a disinfect spray. Mimi winced at the pain.

"Well, look on the bright side, that Corsola is one tough Pokemon. A brave one at that. She saved us you know. You should be proud," said Kyle.

"I _know _I should be proud...but what do you expect? I'm a concerned Pokemon trainer...as well as a coordinator..." Mimi replied stubbornly. Kyle chuckled at shook his head. Once Chansey finished up wrapping Mimi's arm, she headed over to Kyle and treated his wounds.

"I always imagined our journey to be interesting...without the whole GTR trying to take over Johto and worrying about what will happen if they _did _succeed," Mimi said, trying to break the silence.

"Don't think like that. They will never succeed. I mean...their dumb and stupid and pathetic...okay well maybe not dumb and stupid, but they _are _pathetic. I mean...really...the name alone still makes me want to break out into fit of laughter," Kyle replied, laughing.

"Chansey!" Chansey was probably annoyed at Kyle was moving around a lot.

"Okay, okay. Sorry Chansey," Kyle said, holding up one of his hand up in defense. Chansey glared at him and went back to spraying his wounds. Kyle screamed in pain and stared coldy at the pink Pokemon.

"Hey! Watch it!"

"Kyle, be nice."

"What? Why? She practically put that spray close to my wound just to torture me!" Kyle yelled. Mimi rolled her eyes.

"Do you really think a Pokemon like Chansey would be _that _mean?" Mimi asked, crossing her arms. Kyle looked blankly at Mimi and then turned around to see Chansey too crossed her arms and nodding in agreement.

"Why you..." Kyle didn't have time to finish his sentence because the Pokemon left already. Kyle looked at his arm covered in bandages and felt the slight appreciation towards Chansey.

"So now what do we do?" asked Mimi.

"I'll tell you what. We change back into our regular clothes."

Several moments later, Mimi and Kyle were back into their own comfortable clothings.

"I hope everyone got their Pokemon back..." Mimi said as she and Kyle left the room. They went around the counter and into their room. Mimi flopped down onto her bed while Kyle started pacing around.

"Something...isn't right...I have a feeling Carnet will...come back to attack again, and with stronger Pokemon too. We have to go back to their lair," Kyle said. Mimi sat up swiftly and stared at Kyle.

"Are you _nuts_! I mean, you have to be if you think that I will go back into the stupid place and get attacked again! Our Pokemon needs rest!" Mimi argued back.

"Yeah? Well I'm _too _concerned, but we have greater things to be worried about Mimi. Ghost Team Rocket taking over Johto! If we don't stop Carnet and section one right now. Who KNOWS what will happen!"

Mimi bit her bottom lip and began picking at the bed sheet, "fine...but we can't do this alone. We need help."

"Well, we could ask around the Pokemon Center-" a knock was heard from their door. Kyle and Mimi shared a quick glance with each other before Kyle walking up and opening the door.

There stood a girl with long black hair with red streaks in her hair, tied up into a nice pony tail. She had sapphire blue eyes and was wearing a red and black hat. She wore black fingerless gloves with a white rim and dark blue jeans. Her shoes were red, black and white. She had a black shirt and a red short sleeved jacket. A silver Lugia pendant necklace shone brightly under the fluorescent light.

"Zoey!" Mimi cried. She got up and ran over to the girl, giving her a hug.

"Hey Mimi, Kyle! I knew I'd find you two here," Zoey replied, she hugged back. Mimi pulled away.

"How did you know we're-" Zoey cut Mimi off.

"Oh, well...I was planning on coming back to visit you guys in New Bark Town, but your mom said that you were off on your adventure with Kyle. So I walked over to Cherrygrove City and saw you guys walking out of a room and going down the hallway. I followed you and well, here I am!"

Mimi hugged Zoey again, "it's so good to see you again!"

Zoey gave out a small giggle, "well it's good to see you two again."

"Yeah whatever. I'm going to go find some Pokemon to catch," Kyle said, he left the room, leaving the two girls.

"What's _his _deal?" Zoey asked angrily.

"Oh...well, my journey isn't all that happy-go-lucky with sunshine and rainbows...basically...we got attacked by Ghost Team Rocket, kidnapped and tied up by the leader of section one, Carnet. Kyle and I had to disguise ourselves as the rookies and we were 'sent' here to steal the Pokemon in the Center. Kyle and I found out that Carnet knew and took our Pokemon as hostage...and my Corsola is being treated right now," Mimi explained, she stopped and took a break from talking.

Zoey stared wide eyed at Mimi, "and...why are you calm?"

"Well, Kyle believes that Carnet will try and attack again. Apparently, Ghost Team Rocket wants to take over Johto, and after they succeed, they will take over the entire Pokemon world," Mimi explained.

"Oh my...well, I'll help you guys! I have nothing better to do anyways," Zoey said, giving a slight shrug.

"Are you sure Zo?" Mimi asked.

"Of course! I don't want some snot nosed bad guys with a really lame name to take over the Pokemon world! That's asking for trouble," Zoey said crossing her arms.

**~oOo~**

Kyle was wandering around the training field. Of course, there aren't any trainers around. Probably still scared that Ghost Team Rocket will come crashing down. He roamed around, trying to find at _least _one wild Pokemon.

"We can rest up here Dratini."

Kyle turned around and saw a girl much older than him. She had long black hair that reached mid-back. She was wearing a black tank top under a poppy red jacket, accompanied by some blue jeans and sneakers. There was a Pokemon beside her, a Dratini from what she called it.

The girl noticed she was being watched and turned around and met Kyle's gaze. Kyle blushed frantically and turned around, facing the trees. He noticed a wild Pokemon and smirked.

_'What a weird boy,' _thought the girl. She shrugged it off and headed into the Pokemon Center.

Kyle was waking further into the path surrounded by tall trees. He then saw a face in front of him. It was smiling too. Kyle screamed and staggered backwards, falling onto the floor.

Kyle took out his Pokedex and found out it was a Spinark. Kyle got up with a smug look on his face.

"Okay Spinark. We can do this the hard way, or the easy way. Do you want to come with me?" Kyle asked the spider Pokemon. The Spinark clicked his red mandibles and the face on it's back turned into a big smile.

Kyle took noticed and smiled. He took out a pokeball and threw it at Spinark. The Pokemon flew into the ball from the red light and the red and white sphere landed on the ground. It moved only once before the capture was complete.

"Awesome! My first Pokemon that I caught! I got to go tell Mimi," Kyle cheered. He left the place and entered the Pokemon Center, only to see that same girl before.

"I'm sorry, we're booked. You can share a room with other trainers if you want," Nurse Joy said.

"You can share a room with me and my traveling partner," Kyle spoke up. The girl and Nurse Joy looked at him.

"That will be wonderful, thank you for being such a dear, Kyle," said Nurse Joy, smiling at the boy.

"Really? Thanks! Hey...aren't you that same weird boy from before?" asked the girl.

"The same boy from before, yes. Weird, no. I'm Kyle Yamato, a Pokemon trainer from New Bark Town. And I'm going to defeat Lance," Kyle said proudly.

"I'm Lillian. I too am a Pokemon trainer. My hometown is Blackthorn City."

"Yeah okay well...I'm sorta in a hurry to show my friend my new Spinark right now. She's talking with our childhood friend from New Bark Town...come on, let's just go," Kyle said, he led Lillian down a hallway.

"You said that your traveling partner is a girl. Could she be your girlfriend?" asked the older girl.

Kyle stopped and blushed, "what! Me? And Mimi! No! We're friends! Just friends!" Lillian raised a brow.

The two finally arrived at the room. Kyle opened the door and found Mimi and Zoey, chatting away.

"Welcome back Ky— oh! Hello," Mimi said, spotting Lillian behind Kyle.

"She's going to be sharing a room with us because the Center's all booked," Kyle explained.

"Oh, okay. My name's Mimi Tomomi! I'm a Pokemon coordinator! But I also, sort of is a trainer. But I won't be battling any gyms and entering into the league of course," Mimi said.

"Why not?" Lillian asked.

"Well. Kyle's waited a year to start his Johto journey because I begged him to wait for me. I was at Hoenn at the time so I didn't get my starter when I came back to Johto. That and I want him to be the _next _Pokemon Champion of Johto!" replied Mimi.

"That's sweet. I'm Lillian. A Pokemon trainer as well. I came from Blackthorn City," Lillian said. It was polite to introduce yourself after the other person greets you.

"Hey there! I'm Zoey Rhodes. I'm also a trainer slash coordinator too! I'm their childhood friend!"

As the three girls converse into a nice conversation, Kyle had no choice but to butt in.

"Not really sorry to butt in or anything...but I kind of want to show off my new Pokemon that I caught," Kyle said.

"That's awesome Kyle! Show us!" Mimi said, clapping her hands together.

"Spinark, come on out!" Kyle threw the pokeball and a beam of red light landed on the carpet flooring of the room. Spinark was looking around his surroundings and the face on it's back smiled.

"Aw! It's so adorable!" Zoey said.

"I totally caught it. It wanted to come with me," Kyle said, bragging.

Zoey glared at Kyle, "yeah? I've got some Pokemon who wanted to come with me too."

Kyle rolled his eyes, "oh whatever."

Zoey growled at Kyle. He commanded Spinark to use string shot on Zoey. The spider happily obliged and shot out a string of sticky thread from it's mouth and it wrapped all around Zoey. She fell down on the ground from losing balance.

"You're going to **die **Kyle Yamato!" Zoey screamed.

"I'd like to see you try," Kyle replied.

"Uh..." Lillian was witnessing the little mayhem before her eyes.

"Oh it's okay. Zoey's prone to getting angry really easily. Whether people steals her food, or makes fun of her Pokemon. She'll get angry in the end," Mimi explained.

"Oh..." Lillian replied.

"Anyways. I know what you and Mimi are going to do. And I'm coming with you," Zoey said, still tied up.

"You _told _her?" Kyle asked angrily, turning to face Mimi.

"Yeah so? It's better than being butt whooped by the GTR! This way, we'll have one more person to help us defeat section one and that stupid Carnet!" Mimi replied furiously.

"Fine!" Kyle snapped.

"Uh...what are you guys talking about?" Lillian asked. Children these days. You never know what they will get themselves into.

"Long story short, we're going to infiltrate Ghost Team Rocket section one's lair. We'll also defeat them and report them to the police," Zoey said.

"Oh...well, I can help you guys if you want. Where's the lair located?" Lillian asked.

"It's on the other side. Basically its on an island. We have to cross a large body of water," Kyle replied, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"I can have my Pidgeotto fly us over," Lillian said.

"Yeah! And I can have Charley fly us over as well!" Zoey said excitedly.

"Who's Charley?" Lillian asked.

"Oh, silly me. Ha ha. Charley's my Charizard," Zoey replied.

"Oh...cool," Lillian said.

"I-I pick riding on Pidgeotto with Lillian!" Mimi yelled.

"Oh, okay," Lillian replid. She was about to ask why when Kyle cut her off.

"Mimi's afraid of Dragon type Pokemon. And Charizard is in the Dragon type category. She was even scared riding on a Gyarados this morning. Ha ha!"

"It's _not _funny Kyle!" Mimi cried, throwing a pillow at Kyle, only to miss by a long shot.

"You missed me," Kyle mocked. Mimi narrowed her eyes.

"Um, come on you two. Let's think of a plan first," Lillian said, trying to calm down the two children.

"Well, we can guide you around the place. I think you two should wear their uniforms, you know, as an under cover spy. They won't fall for it again if we're wearing them," said Kyle. He went to his rucksack and pulled out the Ghost Team Rocket uniform and handed it over to Lillian.

"Kyle...that's a guy's uniform," Mimi said.

"Uh no. It's a girls uniform. What? You think I wouldn't nab anything that we could use to our benefits? Then you're sadly mistaken my dear friend," Kyle replied. Mimi rolled her eyes.

Mimi too took out her uniform and gave it to Zoey. "You can wear this Zo."

Zoey took the uniform from Mimi, "thanks!"

Lillian too took the uniform from Kyle.

"We'll let you guys change into them soon. But right now, we need to go over a strategy," said Kyle.

The four of them sat around Kyle's bed and began planning.

**~oOo~**

It was quarter after eight. Everyone had their fair share of dinner. Nurse Joy told Mimi and Kyle that their Pokemon are all healthy and can battle again. Just as long as they don't push it too far.

The four of them sneaked out to the back, Zoey and Lillian are already in their disguise. They released their flying Pokemon.

"Come on Mimi. Let's go," Lillian said. Mimi hopped on Pidgeotto and the two girls flew off into the air. They waited for Kyle and Zoey to get on Charizard.

As soon as everyone was air borne, they flew to the island on the outskirt of Cherrygrove City. They landed with a 'thump' and got off. Lillian and Zoey called their Pokemon back into their ball.

"So, where's the entrance?" Zoey asked.

"Well, first of all, you guys need to tie up our hands. We'll lead the way after," Kyle said.

Several minutes later, Mimi and Kyle had their hands tied behind them. They arrived at the hatchet and Lillian turned the wheel. The hissing noise was heard and some smoke could be seen leaking out. Lillian and Zoey opened the lid. Lillian and Mimi went down first, then came Zoey and Kyle.

"You're _sure_ it's here?" Zoey asked.

"I'm positive!" Mimi replied.

"Okay..its all or nothing," Lillian said. They opened the door and entered the bomb shelter. It was empty.

"Why's it empty?" whispered Zoey.

"How the hell should I know," Kyle said curtly.

"God! You can be such a-" Kyle, Lillian and Mimi cut Zoey off.

"Shh! You're going to blow our cover!" Kyle hissed. Zoey's nostril's flared up and bit both of her lips.

They continued walking down the hallways. Their footsteps echoed. Making it seem as if it was haunted.

"Hello!" called Zoey.

"What was the boss's name again?" Lillian asked.

"Carnet," replied both Mimi and Kyle.

"okay thanks," Lillian replied quietly. "Carnet! We caught the two troublemakers sneaking around outside our lair!"

Suddenly, other grunts came out and surrounded the four intruders.

"Hey look! It's those bratty little kids!" cried one of the grunts.

"Are you two rookies? We never saw you before," said one female grunt.

"Uh yeah. We're rookies. We were sent here by one of the Executives," Zoey replied, her sapphire blue eyes shone under the dim lit hallway.

"Oh, okay. I'm sure Carnet is waiting on the sixth floor down below," replied the female grunt.

"Good. Now out of our way," said Zoey. They proceeded to the elevator and entered it. Pressing the button that will lead them to the right floor.

"Okay...we still have to remain in character. There's security camera's here," Mimi said quietly as possible. Trying not to move her lips too much.

As the elevator dinged, they walked out and saw a long hallway and a big door at the end. The four of them exchanged looks and knew this was it.

Lillian knocked on the door.

"Who's it!" cried Carnet.

"We caught the two twerps we kidnapped before!" Zoey called back. The door's swung opened, revealing Carnet.

"Wonderful! We'll— wait who are you people?" Carnet asked.

"We were sent by one of the Executives," Lillian replied.

"O-oh! Alright, well, set them down over there, I'll be right with you," Carnet said, he went over to a steel door and swiped a gold card. The doors slide opened and he entered, the doors closing behind him.

"Time for our plan to commence," Zoey said, untying Kyle.

As soon as Mimi and Kyle were untied, they released their two Pokemon.

"Alright Cyndaquil, Corsola, you remember the plan right?" Mimi asked her Pokemon. They nodded.

"Totodile, Spinark, all you both need to do is wait for me to give you a command, alright?" Kyle asked his Pokemon. They both nodded as well. Totodile saluted.

Carnet came back out, shocked to see that it was a trap.

"Why you...you two aren't sent by one of the Executives!"

"Nope, we aren't...Dratini, use slam!" Lillian commanded. Her Dratini spiraled around the hair and slammed into Carnet.

"Dra! Dratini!"

Carnet clicked his tongue, "Machoke use cross chop, Rhydon use stone edge, Steelix use thunder fang, Scizor use bullet punch!" Carnet released four Pokemon. All attacking at the same time.

Machoke, Steelix and Scizor were all running at the four of them. Machoke had his arms crossed and was about to attack Zoey, except Zoey's Charizard got to it first. Charley held on Machoke's arms tightly and pushed him back.

"Charley, use flamethrower!"

"Charr!" Charley blasted a stream of fire from his mouth and hit Machoke. He fainted in just one go.

"Ha! You're Pokemon are as weak as you Carnet!" Zoey screamed.

Steelix came after Kyle. Steelix's mouth glowed yellow with bits of spark of electricity.

"Totodile, dodge and use water gun. Spinark, slow Steelix down with string shot!"

Totodile jumped out of the way before Steelix could land an attack. Spinark then shot a string of web around Steelix, causing it to fall to the ground hard.

"Now Totodile, water gun! Spinark, poison sting!" Both Pokemon attacked at the same time. A couple of glowing purple needle engulfed by a jet of water hit Steelix. The giant steel Pokemon fainted just like that.

"Good job you two!" Kyle said, hugging his two Pokemon.

A three light blue rings surrounded Rhydon. Then the glowing stops to reveal small greyish white rocks. Rhydon's eyes glows blue and fires the rocks straight at Mimi.

"Corsola use harden and dodge it's attack. Same goes for you Cyndaquil!"

"Corsola!"

"Quil!"

The two small Pokemon dodged the rocks. Mimi too moved out of the way.

"Alright, Corsola, use harden once more! Cyndaquil, use tackle on Corsola so she can use bubble!" Mimi shouted.

Corsola became as hard as steel and Cyndaquil got a head start and used tackle on Corsola, sending the coral Pokemon flying towards Rhydon. Corsola then used bubble. Hitting Rhydon directly and causing it to faint.

"Alright! Way to go you two!" Mimi said proudly.

"Corso!"

"Cynda, Cyn!"

The final Pokemon, Scizor. The Pokemon came at Lillian and Dratini, his pincers glowing red.

"Dratini, dodge and go behind Scizor!" Lillian shouted.

The small dragon Pokemon went behind Scizor.

"Good, now use fire blast!"

Dratini spits flames from it's mouth. The shape it forms is a Chinese character word that means "big". Scizor was knocked to the other side of the room and crashed onto the floor, fainting.

"Damn you children!" Carnet yelled. He pressed a big red button and a siren went off.

"What did you do?" Kyle asked.

"This place is going to self destruct! There's no place to escape now! You'll all die!" Carnet laughed manically.

"We got to get out of here!" Lillian cried. She released her Pidgeotto. Mimi got on Pidgeotto while Kyle and Zoey got on Charley.

"I think we should have our Pokemon use some defense move. Like...protect!" Kyle said.

"Good idea. Dratini, use protect around all of us!" Lillian commanded.

"Spinark, you too use protect! Combine your power's to Dratini's!" Kyle shouted. Spinark and Dratini combined both of their power's and created a glowing green spherical shape that protected everyone.

"Let's get a move on before this place blows," Mimi said. Everyone nodded and they broke the ceiling. They flew up higher and higher, seeing a lot of grunts panicking. Finally, they were out of the place and they flew as high up as possible.

The place blew up, a mass explosion. Thankfully, it was far away from Cherrygrove City, so no innocent people got hurt as well as innocent Pokemon. The explosion settled down, all that was left of it was the island, charred and burnt up. The green sphere disappeared, leaving a very tired out Spinark and Dratini.

"You did really well Dratini," Lillian said softly.

"Dra."

"Thanks Spinark. You did really great," Kyle said to his spider Pokemon. He took out Spinark's pokeball and returned him.

The four of them flew back safely to Cherrygrove. A lot of people came rushing over, trying to pry out information from the four of them.

"Ghost Team Rocket section one and their leader Carnet's all gone. Their lair self destruct and they either all died or fled," Lillian said, trying to calm the residents.

"That's a relief! You four are wonderful! What are you're names?" asked an elderly woman.

"My name's Mimi Tomomi."

"I'm Kyle Yamato."

"Zoey Rhodes!"

"Lillian."

"We should celebrate! These four are our hero's!" said the elderly woman. Everyone cheered.

"Wow...we really are getting a lot of publicity here, aren't we," said Zoey.

"Yeah and-" Kyle's PokeGear rang. He checked the caller ID.

"It's Professor Elm," Kyle said.

"What does he want?" Mimi asked.

"I don't know, but I'm going to ask anyways." Kyle answered the call.

"What's up Professor?"

"I heard you saved Cherrygrove City from Ghost Team Rocket. Who would have thunk, ha ha. Anyways. Can you and Mimi come back? I have this Pokemon egg that I want you guys to take care of."

"Oh...okay...can it wait until tomorrow-" the Professor cut him off.

"No, you two _must _come back now. I need you two to help me in my research as well. So hurry back." The Professor hung up.

"He wants us to go back to New Bark Town right now. Said it's important," Kyle explained.

"Oh, well. We should go. I want to tell my mom," Mimi said.

"You're going back to New Bark Town?" Zoey asked sadly.

"Yeah, sorry Zo. Professor want's us. You and Lillian can stay to celebrate though," Mimi said.

"...oh alright...take care alright?" Zoey said smiling.

"Will do! Oh...you guys _may _want to take off the uniform," Mimi said, giggling.

"Oh! Right, ha ha!"

"It was nice meeting you Lily!" Mimi said.

"L-Lily?"

"Yeah! It's short and easy! I'm going to call you that from now on. Hope you don't mind."

"No, it's alright. I kind of like that name," Lillian replied happily.

"Hey, Lillian," Kyle said. Lillian turned to look at Kyle.

"When we meet again, let's have a battle," said Kyle. Lillian was taken aback by Kyle's sudden request, but smiled.

"We'll see," Lillian replied, smirking.

Kyle and Mimi were off, going back to New Bark Town to see what the Professor wants them to do.

* * *

Well that was amazing! And twelve pages too! Ha ha. Okay first off I will do a disclaimer on the OC's.

Mimi/Kyle: Mine  
Zoey: Kairi Avalon  
Lillian: Vampire-Diaries-Addict-Forever

Thank you two for sending me your amazing Character profiles! 8D Totally means a lot.

Anyways, a little note, you can have more than one character if you want. It's really okay with me ^^ (but there does need to have other guys as well lol...n-no pressure! ;A;)

I hope you guys likes this chapter of Pokemon Journey: Johto, Next Generation!

-TakashiRika-


	5. The Mystery Thief

Pokemon Journey: Johto, Next Generation

Chapter Four: The Mystery Thief

_**Previously in Chapter Three...**_

_Kyle and Mimi were off, going back to New Bark Town to see what the Professor wants them to do._

**~oOo~**

Kyle and Mimi were walking on route twenty nine when they heard rustling in the tall grass.

"W-what is it?" Mimi asked, hiding behind Kyle.

"I don't know...let's check it out."

Kyle and Mimi headed closer to the rustling grass. They peered over it and saw a Hoothoot.

"Hoot!" it chirped.

"Awesome! I'm going to catch this Pokemon. Watch and learn Mimi," Kyle said smugly.

"Totodile, I choose you!" Totodile jumped in front of Kyle and looked at Hoothoot.

"Hoot?"

"Totodile, use scratch!" Totodile's claw's shined. Totodile ran towards Hoothoot and scratched the owl Pokemon.

"Hoot! Hoot!"

"Alright, let's go, pokeball!" Kyle threw the pokeball at Hoothoot. The bird was sent into the ball. Kyle and Mimi were waiting in suspense to see if Kyle caught it or not. The ball finally stopped moving and the red blinking light at the middle of the sphere turned white.

Kyle broke out into a giant smile. He ran over to the pokeball and lift it up.

"I got a Hoothoot! Can you believe it? Way to go Totodile! You were awesome!"

"Totodile!"

"Congratulations Kyle!" Mimi said, giving both Kyle and Totodile a hug.

"Cyndaquil." Cyndaquil went over to Totodile and too congratulated him.

"Toto," thanked Totodile.

"Okay Hoothoot. Come on out!" Kyle released his new caught Pokemon. Hoothoot began flapping her wings and began pecking at Kyle.

"H-hey! What are you doing! W-wait! No! Stop it! Go away!" Kyle had his arms up to protect his head from being pecked by Hoothoot. Kyle began running around, unfortunately, Hoothoot chased after him.

Mimi, Cyndaquil and Totodile watched.

"Wow...that Hoothoot sure can peck..." Mimi said. The two Pokemon nodded in agreement.

After a long and gruesome work for Kyle, he managed to get Hoothoot back into her pokeball.

"Crazy Pokemon," Kyle spat.

"Oh don't be such a stick in a mud. Hoothoot was probably just...well I don't know but I'm sure she didn't mean it," Mimi replied.

They were nearing New Bark Town when suddenly, Hoothoot came out of her pokeball again.

"Wha! Hoothoot! You go back inside your pokeball! You hear me?" Kyle commanded. Hoothoot stared angrily at Kyle and turned around stubbornly.

"S-she just turned around! You can't act like that to your new trainer!" Kyle went in front of Hoothoot, but she just turned around again. It became an ongoing chase until Mimi stopped them both.

"Look here you two. Hoothoot, you may not like it, but you're Kyle's Pokemon now. So you need to listen to him," Mimi said, Hoothoot just stuck her beak up in the air in a snobbish way. Mimi turned to Kyle, "you mister, also need to treat Hoothoot with respect."

"Why! She's the one being like a snobby Princess! Maybe that's what I should call you. Princess!" Kyle hissed.

"I thought you were against the whole 'giving nicknames to my Pokemon' thing," Mimi said.

"I was! Until Princess came along and acted like a complete, snobby little spoiled _Princess_!" Kyle boomed, but he was still glaring at Hoothoot, or Princess in this case.

"Oh can we just hurry on over to Professor Elm? It's night time and I want to go to sleep before we have to go to Violet City. I heard there will be a contest being held there five days from now. And I _really _want to practice," Mimi shouted. Princess and Kyle stopped shooting daggers at each other and turned to face Mimi.

"R-right...yeah come on Totodile...Princess. Let's go."

"Finally," Mimi whispered.

**~oOo~**

They made it to Professor Elm's lab and walked in. They saw him bustling away, dropping papers on the ground, but he really dropped the whole load when he saw Mimi and Kyle walked in.

"Oh! Kyle! Mimi! Lovely surprise to see you both!" Professor Elm spoke, picking up his papers quickly and shoving them in a filing cabinet.

"Uh yeah...what did you want to show us anyways Professor?" Mimi asked.

"Oh, well. I believe that this Pokemon egg will hatch soon. But I don't really want to keep it around here. I fear that people will try and steal it. I already had someone break into my lab tonight..." Professor Elm replied.

"So...is that why this place looks messier than usual?" Kyle asked, a hint of delight in his voice. Mimi glared at Kyle sideways and elbowed him in the stomach.

"H-hey!" Kyle said, rubbing his stomach.

"Yeah. So I need one of you to carry the egg with them. Any volunteers?" the Professor asked.

"I'll do it!" cried both Kyle and Mimi.

"Wait, I called it first! Nuh-uh! Yeah-huh! Professor, just give me the egg! Not him/her!" they both said simultaneously.

"The Pokemon obviously can't have two Pokemon trainers, so I'll let it decide when it hatches," Professor Elm said. He went and picked up an egg in a glass cylinder shape and gave it to Kyle to hold.

As the two got sent away by the Professor, they decided to rest up for the night. Kyle took the egg with him back to his house while Mimi went back to her's.

"Oh. Mimi. What brings you here darling?" Ms. Tomomi asked.

"Well, the Professor wanted us back to take care of this Pokemon egg. But needless to say, Kyle took it back home for the night. That jerk," Mimi said, pouting.

"Ah, well don't worry about it honey. Oh yes. I have a little gift for you," Ms. Tomomi said. She went up the stairs, leaving Mimi curious. She came back down with a small brown cardboard box and handed it over to Mimi.

"What is it?" Mimi asked, looking down at the parcel.

"Open it."

Mimi lifted up the flaps and gasped. She took it out of the box and held it before her. It was a beautiful knee high dress. The sleeves were puffed up near the shoulders and gracefully slimming down around the fore arms and going wider like a tuba. The dress had button's in the front and ruffles on both the bottom of the dress and on the sleeves. It was also golden yellow coloured with a hint of pink for the buttons.

"Mom, this is _beautiful_! Thanks!" Mimi cried happily.

"You can use it for your contests," Ms. Tomomi said, smiling at her daughter.

"I'm going to go tell Kyle!" Mimi said, she sprinted out the door.

"Mimi dear, wait." Mimi stopped and turned around to face her mother, standing under the doorway.

"You should wait until tomorrow. It's almost eleven thirty," Ms. Tomomi said.

Mimi took out her PokeGear and checked the time. She was right. It was almost eleven thirty.

"Wow...okay mom...I'll go tell Kyle tomorrow." Ms. Tomomi smiled and Mimi came back in the house.

**~oOo~**

It was morning, around eleven thirty in the morning. And yet again, Mimi over slept.

"Crap! Kyle's going to go nuts and sick his Pokemon at me!" Mimi cried. Cyndaquil rolled off of bed and landed on the ground, glaring up at Mimi.

"Sorry Cyndaquil! But you do not know how bad it will be if Kyle finds out that I-" Mimi's PokeGear rang. She went to check the caller ID and unmistakeably, it was Kyle.

"Oh shit...he's going to _flip _badly..." Mimi said. She answered the call.

"Where. The. Hell. _Are_. You!"

"I-I over slept is all!"

"What!" Kyle snapped, "again!"

"Sh-shut up okay! It was really late at night...don't blame me!"

"Whatever! Just hurry up and meet me in Cherrygrove City."

"What! You went there without me!" Mimi cried in disbelief.

"Well _yeah_! You were _late_ if you hadn't of noticed," Kyle barked.

"Ugh! God Kyle, you can be such a jerk!" Mimi hung up the phone and got changed. She and Cyndaquil headed downstairs and grabbed a piece of toast and a can of Fire Type Pokemon food.

Mimi ran straight out the door, Cyndaquil trying to catch up with the poor girl.

"Cynda! Cyndaquil!" cried Cyndaquil

"Oh shoot! Sorry Cyndaquil!" Mimi stopped and picked up Cyndaquil and carried him.

"How's this?" Mimi asked.

"Cynda."

"I'll take that you approve, ha ha," Mimi said, laughing.

"Cyndaquil. Cynda, Cynda." Cyndaquil reminded Mimi that she was late and Kyle was all they way at Cherrygrove City.

"Damn it! Right, sorry. Let's go Cyndaquil!"

The two of them ran and ran, but they accidentally bumped into someone.

"Gack!" cried Mimi. She fell down backwards and landed on the ground. She looked up to see the person looking down at her.

"Watch it!" she snapped. It was sort of in the kind of way you really start to hate.

"S-sorry..." Mimi said, getting up. The girl had long mahogany red hair that reached up to her waist. It looked like it was split in two. The ends of her hair curled upwards, looking like tusks. Her bangs were too long, but they were swept sidewards. They too somewhat curled up. It was like tusks were stolen and placed on her head. She also had storming yellow eyes to boot.

She wore a pearl necklace and a short sleeved fishnet shirt with a dazzling pink tank top over it. She wore a red skirt and also wore fishnet stockings. There were small pocket bags tied around her thighs by a sash. She wore gray high heels and another small pocket bag on her right arm. She looked like one of those snobby rich kids that you'll see throwing tantrums if they don't have it their way.

"What a lame outfit," she said.

"Ex_cuse_ me?"

"I said, you have a very lame outfit. If you expect to live in this world, I suggest you go get some fashion sense."

"Oh, like _you _do? You dress like some slut who's aching for attention," Mimi spat.

Cyndaquil growled at the girl's Pokemon. Mimi took out her Pokedex.

"Don't bother. _My _dear Pokemon is Aipom. Her name's Rain. Isn't she just adorable?" the girl asked hypothetically.

"Pfth, what makes your Pokemon so great?"

The girl smirked at Mimi, "Aipom and I have won in both Grand Festivals in Kanto and Hoenn. I'm Ellen Kyoki from Mauville City, Hoenn. I am determined to become the _next _Grand Festival champion in Johto."

"Yeah? Well I'm Mimi Tomomi. New Bark Town, Johto. And I don't care how many Grand Festival's you've won. But I'm going to be the champion," Mimi said sternly.

Ellen laughed, "if you expect to beat me, you'll have to do a _lot _better. And for starters, I can tell that your Cyndaquil is weak."

Mimi looked at Cyndaquil and glared back at Ellen. "How _dare _you insult Cyndaquil! I bet Cyndaquil can beat your stupid Aipom in a mere flash! I mean, Cyndaquil, and I defeated a Rhydon owned by Carnet from Ghost Team Rocket!"

Ellen fell silent and gave a shot a sharp angry glare towards Mimi. "You're the one who _killed _my brother!"

_'Did she say, _brother_? I believe she did Mimi...oh fu-' _Mimi thought. She was in a world of trouble now.

"He's the one who killed himself! The place self destructed! Wasn't my fault!" Mimi called back. Ellen tightened her fists, her knuckles turning pale white. Her eyes turning a lot darker. To a more mud colour now.

"You will PAY for what you did you bitch!" Ellen cried. She and her Aipom stormed off towards Cherrygrove City. Mimi let out a small huff and put her hands on her hips.

"Well, that was rude. Don't you think Cyndaquil?" Mimi asked.

"Cyn!" Cyndaquil agreed.

"We better get going. I have a clear bet that Kyle's going to get moody for the next couple of hours..." Mimi said. They both slowly walked along route twenty nine before reaching Cherrygrove City. Kyle was no where in sight until he came out of the Pokemon Center. Instead of his angry face that Mimi bet, it was different.

He looked happy. Happier than usual. Kind of like a love sick puppy.

"Kyle...? Are you alright?" Mimi asked.

"Hm? Oh, hello Mimi. Cyndaquil...I'm quite alright," Kyle replied. Totodile too was looking a bit odd.

"We met this girl with an Aipom-" Kyle was cut off by Mimi.

"What! Ellen! You bloody met Ellen! You're not supposed to fall for her! Her freaking brother was Carnet!" Mimi screamed.

Kyle and Totodile snapped out of their love sick trance, "what! Are you sure?"

"Uh, YEAH! I literally bumped into her. She was saying how she won both Grand Festival's in Kanto and Hoenn. Saying how Cyndaquil is weak. I told her that I defeated Carent's stupid Rhydon! And she gets up all in my face saying how I 'killed' her stupid crack-head brother!" Mimi ranted.

"Wow...but you got to admit she's pretty hot," Kyle replied.

Mimi's eyes widen, but then narrowed at Kyle, "you sick perverted little twit. Let's just get going to Violet City!"

"What? Come on...can't we stay a while here? I-I mean...I know this really awesome place here in—Mimi! Wait up!"

* * *

Okay...wasn't that interesting? Yeah...sorry if it's like...short and stuff...and my oh my. Ellen sounds like a complete "female dog" right? Oh...I AM SO VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY SORRY THAT I ADDED 'THAT' WORD IN ;A; B-BUT IT IS RATED T RIGHT? I'm not the type of person to swear...I just find that adding the word btch in it completes Ellen's character...

Reviews you say? Oh silly people, you CAN review if you feel up to it...but I mean...iunno...you can review...it'll be nice...*shrugs*

-TakashiRika-


	6. Bellsprout Tower

Pokemon Journey: Johto, Next Generation

Chapter Five: Bellsprout Tower

_**Previously in Chapter Four...**_

"_Uh, YEAH! I literally bumped into her. She was saying how she won both Grand Festival's in Kanto and Hoenn. Saying how Cyndaquil is weak. I told her that I defeated Carent's stupid Rhydon! And she gets up all in my face saying how I 'killed' her stupid crack-head brother!" Mimi ranted._

"_Wow...but you got to admit she's pretty hot," Kyle replied._

_Mimi's eyes widen, but then narrowed at Kyle, "you sick perverted little twit. Let's just get going to Violet City!"_

"_What? Come on...can't we stay a while here? I-I mean...I know this really awesome place here in—_

_Mimi! Wait up!"_

**~oOo~**

"Come on Meems. It's not THAT bad...she _was _really-"

"Make another sound...and I'll skin you alive."

Kyle's eyes widen, "o-okay...I'll shut up now..."

It was a long journey. And again, they met another trainer. She had waist length black hair with cyan coloured highlights. She also happened to have an eye patch over her eye while her visible eye was silver.

"She looks friendly..." Mimi muttered to Kyle.

"And old..." replied Kyle.

The woman tensed up and swiftly turned around, "who call me old!"

Mimi and Kyle began to point to each other. The woman stared hard at the two and decided to let it go.

"Who are you?" Kyle asked, looking up at the woman.

"My name's Valerie. Who are you?" Valerie questioned. She was wearing a cyan coloured tank top that reached mid-thigh. She had a dark blue belt around her and black laced gloves that went below her shoulders as well at black boots that lace up.

"I'm Kyle Yamato from New Bark Town. And I'm going to be the next Johto Pokemon Champion!" Kyle said smugly.

"My name's Mimi Tomomi and I too am from New Bark Town! I'm going to win the Grand Festival!" Mimi said proudly.

"Oh, so you're a Pokemon coordinator huh? Well. I'm from Snowpoint City, Sinnoh and I'm a trainer. Well, of course I did beat some champions in other regions, but I'd rather not take the title...too much hassle," Valerie replied.

"Let's have a battle," Kyle said.

"Hm, feisty one, aren't ya? You got it. I know a good place to battle." Valerie took Mimi and Kyle and led them off into a clearance.

"It'll be a one on one battle. Substitutions are allowed. The battle will decide the winner when the opponent's Pokemon have fainted."

"Sounds good to me!" Kyle shouted back.

"I'll be nice and let _you _have the first go," Valerie said.

"Heh, I don't need your pity old lady, Totodile, you're up!" Kyle cried. Totodile jumped onto the battle field, ready to take on his opponent.

"I'm _not _and old lady!" Valerie screamed, she clicked her tongue and threw a pokeball in the air. It opened, releasing a lion like Pokemon.

Mimi took out her pokedex and found out that it was a Pokemon from the Sinnoh region, so she nor Kyle know what the Pokemon is called..

"Totodile, use scratch now!" Totodile came charging at the Pokemon with his claws all pointed. The Pokemon didn't move a muscle.

"Wait for it...now! Luxray, use Thunder fang!" Valerie cried.

"Shit...Totodile, dodge it quick!" Kyle said. Totodile listened and dodged the sharp electrifying fangs from Luxray.

"Nice move. But you won't get away that easily kid, Luxray, use Thunder!" The lion Pokemon had sparks coming out from his mouth. He fired it towards Totodile.

"No! Hurry and dodge Totodile!" Kyle cried frantically. But it was too late. Totodile was hit directly and was knocked down.

"T-Totodile!" Kyle called, he ran over to the blue dinosaur Pokemon and picked him up in his arms.

"Luxray, return." Valerie recalled her Pokemon and walked over to Kyle.

"Hey, that was...some fight you had there."

"All I did was dodge...I didn't even land a single hit on your Luxray..." Kyle said sadly.

"Don't be such a stick in the mud. You did the best you could do against your Totodile's weakness," Valerie said sternly.

Kyle looked up at Valerie and smiled. He got up, still carrying Totodile in his arms.

"You're right. Thanks."

Valerie smiled at Kyle, "no problem kid."

"Kyle, we better get Totodile to a Pokemon Center at Violet City now," Mimi said, looking down at Totodile. Cyndaquil was looking up worriedly.

"I know a shortcut to Violet City," Valerie said, beaming at the two children.

"Really?" Kyle and Mimi asked at the same time. Valerie nodded and led them to a narrow path.

"Just walk through here. Oh yeah, Mimi, you know there's a Pokemon Contest in a few days in Violet City right?"

Mimi nodded, "I'm going to be using Corsola in the first round and Cyndaquil in the second!"

"Awesome! I'd love to stay and watch your gym battle and your contest, but I have somewhere to be. Sorry!" Valerie said. Kyle and Mimi waved bye and they were off on their separate ways.

"She was really nice!" Mimi said happily.

"Yeah, but old," Kyle retorted.

Mimi rolled her eyes. She then see's a nice view of the city from up ahead.

"We're close by!" Mimi shouted excitedly. She dragged Kyle by the arm and they both ran straight through and entered Violet City.

"Oh my god...this place is so nice!" Mimi said, looking around. It was quite antique looking with a hint of vintage.

"Hey, that's Bellsprout Tower over there. We should head on over there after the your contest and my gym battle with Falkner," Kyle said, eying the large tower.

"Yeah...but let's get to a Pokemon Center...I heard that Falkner uses flying type Pokemon. They're weak against fire you know. Do you want to borrow Cyndaquil?" Mimi asked.

Kyle shook his head, "nah. I mean, it wouldn't feel right you know. Using a Pokemon that doesn't belong to you."

"Right...sorry..."

"No, it's alright. You were just trying to help. I get that," Kyle replied, smiling at Mimi.

"Let's get Totodile here all healed up. And maybe we can see you practice your contest moves," Kyle said.

"Yeah!" Mimi replied.

**~oOo~**

Several hours later, Totodile was fully healed and hyper as ever. Kyle and Totodile went and watched Mimi practice her contest moves. She already gotten her Johto contest pass while Totodile was getting healed.

"Corsola, use bubble spiraling up into the sky!"

"Corso!" the coral Pokemon shot several bubbles out of her mouth. They began twisting up into the clear blue sky.

"Alright!" Mimi called. The bubbles then reached it's limits and popped one by one. Creating a chain reaction until there are none left.

"That...is really awesome! I'm totally using that appeal for round one!" Mimi said happily. She ran up to Corsola and gave her a huge hug.

"That was awesome Corsola!" Mimi said to her pink and white Pokemon.

"Corso! Corsola!" Corsola replied, smiling at her trainer.

"Cyndaquil!" Cyndaquil was feeling a little neglected.

"Aw, I'm sorry Cyndaquil. Here, I'll practice the appeal's with you, how about it?"

"Cynda! Cyndaquil!"

"Alright. Let's see...you can...oh my god! You know smoke screen already!" Mimi said, gasping when she checked Cyndaquil's move's on her Pokedex.

"Really? Must have been the fight with Carnet that tipped it off," Kyle said, rushing over to Mimi and her Pokemon.

"Maybe...let's see what we can use with tackle and smoke- I got it!"

"What?" Kyle asked.

"I'll have Cyndaquil to use smoke screen around him, then I can have him use leer! That way, the mix of smoke from smoke screen and the light blue glow from Cyndaquil's eyes, it'll make him seem intimidating!" Mimi explained.

"That...is actually a pretty cool idea," Kyle said.

"Thanks! But I'm still wondering which Pokemon to use in the appeal round now...Corsola or Cyndaquil..." Mimi said, looking at her two Pokemon.

"Why not just use Corsola in the appeal round. That's what you wanted first right? Save Cyndaquil for another contest."

Mimi smiled faintly, "yeah. You're right. Okay Corsola, let's continue practicing that bubble spiral. We need it to be perfect!"

"Corsola!"

"So...that girl only has two Pokemon huh? And she'll be using Cyndaquil in the battle round? Ha. As if she'd make it through the first round. Come on Aipom, let's continue practicing."

"Aipom!"

**~oOo~**

"So the contest won't be for another day or so. What say we head on over to Bellsprout Tower for a little while?" Kyle asked eagerly.

Mimi looked at her two Pokemon playing around and looked back at Kyle, "well. I guess it wouldn't hurt...sure! Let's go!"

"Alright! And we can train there!" Kyle said to his Totodile.

"Toto!" Totodile saluted Kyle with a big toothy grin.

"Corsola, return."

"Let's go, go GO!" Kyle shouted happily.

"...men..." Mimi sighed while looking down at Cyndaquil.

"Cynda."

They walked over two bridge's and was finally standing outside of Bellsprout Tower.

"Aren't you going in?" Mimi asked.

"Y-yeah...l-let's go you guys!" Kyle replied hastily.

Mimi quirked a brow but decided to leave Kyle be. She knows how much he's be building on his macho man act. Failing at the same time.

They entered the tower, the door closed with a creak. They saw several people on the first floor admiring the architect.

A monk was standing next to a flight of stairs. Kyle and Mimi decided to talk to him.

"Welcome to Bellsprout Tower. If you noticed, the center beam is moving because people are training hard on some of the higher floors. Take the stairs up and you'll reach the second floor. Good luck."

Mimi and Kyle looked at each other uneasily, but then shrugged it off. They walked up the stairs.

"It's...rather dark don't-don't you think?" Kyle asked shakily.

"It's alright...Kyle...are you scared of the dark?"

"What! Me? Scared of the dark? No! What makes you think that idiot?" Kyle replied a little too quickly.

"Really...because if I recalled. You were quite panicky during summer camp when we had campfire and was telling ghost stories."

"S-shut up you brat...I was not scared and will not be sc—did you hear that!"

"Hear what?" Then, a low mournful moan was heard off in the distance.

"T-that..." Kyle said with an extremely high yet scared voice.

"It must be because of the wind. I mean, there are a lot of windows...and you can practically feel the wind coming through the cracks. I bet it's because of the large beam we saw back there. The monk _did _say it was moving because people were training up on the higher floors. Stop being such a wuss and be a man."

"I _am _a man!"

"...sure, keep telling yourself that dear."

"Brat."

"Wuss."

"...you're mean..."

"That's how I roll."

The two of them made it to the second floor. Kyle was panting from being so tense and nervous while Mimi was calm as ever.

"You know Kyle...you should get over your fears of the dark...it's not like Gastly's and Haunter's are going to come at ya and scare the pants off of you. Toughen up Kyle," Mimi said, carrying Cyndaquil in her arms.

"S-shut up! What about you huh? Last time I remembered, you were too scared to fly on Dragonite or-or any Dragon's," Kyle rebutted.

"Yeah, but I _did _ride on Gyarados, if you've forgotten," Mimi snapped back.

"R-right...s-sorry Meems..."

"No...it's alright Kyle..."

Suddenly, a purple rat with a white-ish yellow under belly popped out of the shadows, bearing it's fangs at Mimi and Kyle.

"Aw! It's a Rattata! So adorable, no?" Mimi asked, her eyes gleaming at the cute rat.

"R-ratta?" the Pokemon looked scared and uncomfortable when Mimi confronted it and called it 'adorable'.

"Well, Totodile and I can totally defeat that rat! Let's go Totodile!" Kyle yelled, Totodile was about to jump into the battle field until Princess came out of her pokeball.

"P-Princess! What the hell? Get back into your pokeball Princess!" Kyle demanded, trying to return his feisty feathery friend.

"Hoot!"

"Looks like Princess wants to battle. Let her battle Kyle," Mimi said, smiling at Princess.

"F-fine...let's go Princess! Use hypnosis on Rattata!"

Princess, the Hoothoot, instead used peck on the poor rat. Kyle and Mimi were surprised.

"That wasn't what I told you to do! Princess! I said to use hypnosis! Not peck!"

Princess then used tackle on the Rattata. The Rattata was fed up and used quick attack on Princess. She dodged it by flapping her small wings and was up in the air. She then landed back down and used hypnosis to put Rattata to sleep.

"...okay...Princess, use peck!" Kyle commanded. This time, she listened. Well, from what Kyle and Mimi thought. Soon, Rattata was unable to battle. It ran away back into the shadows. Princess tried to follow it but Kyle stopped her. He returned Princess into her pokeball and placed it inside his ruck sack.

"Princess need's to listen...I can't wait to beat Falkner, then, I can actually have Princess listen...that and to stop pecking my head all the time...it hurts you know!"

"Yeah...from my eyes, I can tell it hurts..." Mimi replied.

They walked past another monk standing there. He looked at the pair curiously and stopped them dead in their tracks.

"I challenge you to a Pokemon battle," said the monk. Mimi and Kyle looked at each other.

"Can I do the battle?" Mimi asked Kyle.

"Sure, go head Meems," Kyle replied.

"Alright! I accept your challenge!" Mimi said to the monk.

"I was actually hoping to battle your-" the monk got cut off by Mimi.

"What? Scared you'll be beaten by a girl or something? Show some pride man!" Mimi taunted. The monk gave a smirk.

"Alright. Then let the battle...begin!" The monk released a Bellsprout. Mimi chuckled and sent out her Cyndaquil.

"Cyndaquil, smoke screen let's go!" Mimi cried. Cyndaquil let out a a black smoke out of his mouth. The entire second floor was covered in black thick smoke.

"Good move. But it won't be for now. Bellsprout, use vine whip!"

"Bell!" two long vines headed straight for Cyndaquil. It hit him directly.

"A critical hit," the monk said smugly.

"Cyndaquil, use leer like we mentioned earlier for the appeal!" Mimi shouted.

Cyndaquil's eyes turned bright blue. The colour bounced around the smoke filled room, creating a very scary like manner.

Bellsprout then was unable to move because it was scared.

"Bellsprout!" the monk cried worriedly

"No point mister monk dude. This contest move is for scaring the jeebers out of people. Cyndaquil, use tackle now!"

Cyndaquil charged at Bellsprout and taclked him full on. The plant Pokemon hit the wall behind him and fainted. The smoke cleared up and the winner of the battle was revealed to be Mimi.

"Alright! Great going Cyndaquil!" Mimi said happily.

"Cyndaquil!"

"That was a very nice battle. I have learned to never judge your opponent. Here, take this with you. It could be very useful miss," said the monk. He handed Mimi a small dark purple stone.

"What is it?" Mimi asked, eying the stone.

"It's called a Dusk stone. Some Pokemon can use it to evolve. It may come in handy in the future. But be warned. If you evolve a Pokemon too soon, it will learn moves slower as well as not able to increase any status. For example. A Pikachu needs a thunderstone to evolve, if you use it too quickly, then the evolved from of Pikachu, Raichu, will be slower. Since Pikachu's are speedy little ones. Just keep that in mind miss."

"Oh...okay, thanks mister monk!" Mimi said. With that, Kyle and Mimi headed to the flight of stairs of Bellsprout Tower. They of course, didn't realize someone was trailing them until he spoke up.

"Hey! Mimi! Kyle!" The two of them looked back and saw a familiar face.

"Ryan?" They both asked at the same time.

* * *

*shot* SORRY FOR THE EPIC DELAY...yeah it's August 1st, bla bla bla-okayokay! I'll make a deal here. I'll try and update this once a week. If I fail to succeed, you guys can throw ping pong balls at me ^^;;

So, interesting chapter here eh? The contest move was yeah...I actually liked the whole smoke screen leer thing ^^

OKAY, time for character disclaimers:

Mimi/Kyle/Ellen: Me  
Valerie: D3sstrojo  
Ryan: Kairi Avalon (I'm sorry that he had a small cameo! But he'll have more screen time in the next chapter 8D)

Alrighty then...yeah, anyways, I still need three Ghost Team Rocket Executives. So...yeah...feel free to make one...^^;; okie dokies, I have nothing else to say...so...yeah, bai bai 8D *shot* XD

-TakashiRika-


	7. Reunited Memories

Pokemon Journey: Johto, Next Generation

Chapter Six: Reunited Memories

_**Previously in Chapter Five...**_

_Kyle and Mimi headed to the flight of stairs of Bellsprout Tower. They of course did not know someone was trailing them until he spoke up._

_"Hey! Mimi! Kyle!" The two of them looked back and saw a familiar face._

_"Ryan?" They both asked at the same time._

**~oOo~**

"Ryan! What are you doing here?" Mimi asked.

"Well, I came here to battle Falkner, but he was out today. So I decided to come visit the tower," Ryan replied.

"Wow, good thing we met up with you. I bet Kyle would have freaked out or try and hide behind me if he gets scared while climbing to the top of the tower," Mimi stated, pointing towards a shaking Kyle.

"S-shut up brat!" Kyle shouted. Mimi rolled her eyes and Ryan laughed.

"Come on, let's just get going to the top so we can get out of here. I don't want to deal with Kyle you know. Since he's scared and stuff. I really don't know why he won't use his Pokemon..." Mimi muttered.

"Maybe he's afraid to use them?"

"Maybe...that or he totally forgot about them."

Mimi, Ryan and Kyle walked up the stone cold steps of the tower. They heard the low mournful cries. The whisk of air blowing pass the tower. They heard eerie noises as they walked higher and higher up the steps. They finally reached the third floor.

"Oh, thank goodness..." Kyle said, panting. Mimi rolled her eyes. Two monks came by and requested they have a double battle.

"You boys can handle it right? Cyndaquil needs a break from the last battle," Mimi said, petting Cyndaquil's small blue head.

"Cynda!"

"Alright. You ready Ryan?" Kyle asked.

Ryan smiled at Kyle, "oh, I'm always ready."

"Spinark, let's have a go with you!" Kyle said, he threw Spinark's pokeball and out came the green spider Pokemon.

"Pikachu, let's go with you buddy," Ryan said to his yellow mouse.

"Pika!"

The two monks threw their pokeball, revealing a Bellsprout and a Rattata. The battle started off with Ryan commanding his Pikachu to use quick attack. The yellow mouse Pokemon zip past Spinark and directly hit the Rattata in mere seconds. The monk recalled his Rattata and released a Bellsprout.

"Spinark, use string shot to slow Bellsprout!" Kyle said, Spinark obliged to his commands and fired a string of sticky silk to the Bellsprout in front of them. Kyle was about to call out another attack but Ryan got in his way.

"Pikachu, use thunder on that Bellsprout while you got a chance!" The Pikachu's cheek emitted sparks of electricity from the red circles on his yellow fur. The Pokemon fired a bolt of lightning to the Bellsprout that was Kyle's target. It fainted in an instant, leaving that monk to call it quits. For he had no other Pokemon left.

"Ryan! That was uncalled for man!" Kyle shouted.

"Sorry Kyle! Won't happen again! This guy is all yours! Promise!" Ryan replied. Kyle sighed and told Spinark to use poison sting on the Bellsprout. Though the plant Pokemon dodged it, giving out a menacing cold glare that taunted Spinark. The face on Spinark's back was an angry face.

"Spinark!" cried the Pokemon. Spinark then used string shot on it, followed by several poison stings.

"H-hey! Spinark! You can't attack without me calling out a move!" Kyle said to his Pokemon. Though, Spinark was too angry at the Bellsprout to hear. After the poison stings hit, the Bellsprout fainted. The two monks gave Kyle and Ryan a hundred and fifty poke-yens.

"Wow...even Spinark didn't listen to you...tough luck Kyle," Mimi said, as they continued walking further up the stairs.

"Oh shut it will you Meems?" Kyle spat. Mimi shrugged and laughed.

"Anyways, I think we should just you know...hurry it up and go," Ryan said, rushing up the stairs.

"H-hey! Wait up!" both Mimi and Kyle cried. They shrugged and ran up after him. As they reached the fourth floor, they noticed the entire floor was consumed by a large black smoke much like smokescreen.

"-cough-w-what's with this?" asked Kyle.

"-cough-I don't know.-cough-" replied Mimi.

"Where's Ryan then?"

Mimi shrugged but spotted their friend being held captive by a woman. No less than twenty years old.

"What's-cough- going on! You give us back our friend!" Mimi cried

"Oh him? Fine by me." the woman threw Ryan onto the floor. The smoke cleared up, revealing her.

She had shoulder length navy blue hair with dark blue eyes. She looks quite intimidating of course. Her skin was pale and flawless. Like a Princess or a woman back in the Victorian era.

Mimi and Kyle rushed over to Ryan and helped him up. His Pikachu was out in the corner unconscious. Cyndaquil and Totodile went over and helped Pikachu.

"Who are you!" Kyle shouted.

"Why, little ol' me? My name does not concern you. All you need to know that I'm a Ghost Team Rocket Executive! Dragonair, have some fun playing with the little rookies now will you?" said the executive. She threw a pokeball and out came a long blue dragon with a white underbelly. She had a blue orb under her head and some small wing like ears on the side of her head.

"O-oh crap...d-d-dragon...t-t-that's a freaking Dragonair...I'm going to freaking die..." Mimi said, heaving.

"Come on Mimi. Get a grip! Totodile, use water gun on Dragonair!" Kyle shouted. His Totodile waddled forward and shot a stream of water out from his mouth. The Dragonair simply dodged the move by maneuvering in the air.

"Dragonair, use dragon rush!" the dragon was surrounded by a light blue orb with white streaks. It then went and slams into Totodile with a critical hit. Totodile flew all the way back, causing a dent in the walls.

"Totodile!" cried Kyle.

"You little kiddies are just so fun to play with," said the woman

"You're going to pay! Spinark! Let's go!" Kyle brought out Spinark. The spider Pokemon looked around. It saw the Dragonair in front of him. The face on his back went from calm to scared.

Spinark jumped and landed on Kyle's head.

"Spinark! H-hey! Get off me!" Kyle said, trying to detached Spinark's little legs out of his skull.

"Dragonair, use twister." The dragon Pokemon brought her tail in front of her and began rotating it in a clockwise motion. It was spinning faster and faster, like a mini propeller.

"S-Spinark! Use string shot to tie us together so we don't get blown away!" Kyle shouted. Spinark shoot a thread at Mimi and Cyndaquil. Then it was Ryan and his Pikachu, finally it was Kyle and it self.

The woman clicked her tongue, "I have no time to waste on you twerps. I shall be going now. Just remember, if we ever cross paths again, I'll surely take your little Pokemon and send them to our leader. Good bye now!" the woman jumped on Dragonair and they both left the tower.

The others broke free of the thread, looking around the floor. Some scorched marks were left on the floor from Dragonair's attack.

"We should report this to the police," Mimi said. Kyle and Ryan nodded. The three of them headed back down and left the tower. They found the police station and entered.

"Hello little ones. What can I do for you?" asked the policemen.

"Well, there was a Ghost Team Rocket Executive at the Bellsprout tower. But she left on her Dragonair," Kyle replied.

"Hm...did she look like this?" asked the officer. He pointed to a picture of the same woman.

"Yes! That's her!" Ryan shouted.

"That's Jay...she doesn't look like it, but she's powerful. Her Pokemon are what brought her to be an executive member...you kids be careful. There's known to be three of them. Jay's one of the three. Thank you for reporting this. I'll send alerts to the other police stations around Johto."

"No problem. Just doing our best to make our region a safe place," Kyle said in a prideful tone. Mimi rolled her eyes. They thanked the officer and left the building.

"Now what do we do?" asked Ryan.

"Well, I need to continue practicing my contest moves with Corsola. We need to make it perfect for the contest in a few days!" Mimi replied.

"Why not have a contest battle with me? Then we'll see if you're _truly _a Pokemon coordinator."

Mimi turned around and was faced-to-face with those yellow piercing eyes. Mimi scowled at the familiar face.

"_Ellen_," Mimi hissed.

"Now, now sweetie. No need to be so mean. I just want to see if you and your pathetic Pokemon are contest material," Ellen replied snobbishly.

"I should be asking _you _that question!" Mimi yelled.

Ellen merely scoffed, "have you forgotten child? I won in the Kanto and Hoenn's Grand Festival. What makes you think you can get a ribbon so easily? Why don't you just run along and let the big and important people do these."

"I'll prove that my Pokemon and I are contest material! Let's have a battle! Right here, right now!"

"Hmph. Fine. Aipom dear, let's show these rookies how it's done."

Aipom jumped off of Ellen's shoulder and out onto the field.

"Cyndaquil, you're up!"

"Cynda!"

"Aipom, use swift," Ellen ordered. The purple monkey swung it's tail multiple times. Golden stars began to circle Cyndaquil.

"Cyndaquil, jump while using smokescreen!"

Cyndaquil nodded. He opened his mouth and a thick black smoke came out. It covered the stars as well as half the battle field. Cyndaquil jumped up while the smoke continued pouring out. Soon, no one was able to see where Cyndaquil was.

Ellen clicked her tongue, "Aipom dear, use screech!" Aipom let out an ear piercing scream, the smoke was gone and Cyndaquil was hit full on by that move.

"Cyndaquil!" cried Mimi.

Cyndaquil got up back on his two little feet. He began to shoot fire out of his mouth. They all came out one by one like bullets fired from a gun.

"C-Cyndaquil learned ember!" Mimi said happily. A shock formed on both Aipom and Ellen's face. But those two weren't going to give up.

"Aipom, use swift one more time!" the Pokemon once again shot several stars at Cyndaquil. But Mimi and Cyndaquil were ready for them.

"Cyndaquil, use ember and aim for the stars!"

"Cynda!"

The small enchida Pokemon aimed at all the stars. The stars exploded into shimmering rainbow lights.

"Alright! Use smokescreen!" Cyndaquil fired another blast of smoke from his mouth. This time, it covered the entire battlefield, so no one knows where the two Pokemon are.

"What the hell-!" Ellen was furious. She should be.

"Cyndaquil, spin on your back and use leer!"

Cyndaquil did as told. It began to spin on his back. His eyes glowing light blue. The light from his eyes bounced off the smoke, making it glow. Aipom looked around, confused and not sure what to do.

"Don't be confused Aipom! Use swift one more!"

"Continue spinning and counter with ember!"

The two attacks collided. Aipom's swift were merely leaves against Cyndaquil's ember attack. The bits of fire went in every direction, luckily, they did not hit anyone. But they hit Aipom hard.

The monkey Pokemon flew back and hit a tree that was across from the battle. The smoke cleared up, revealing Cyndaquil standing there smiling.

"That was awesome Mimi!" Ryan shouted.

"You'll regret this rookie!" Ellen screamed. She ran over to Aipom and took her in her arms. Then they both left to the Pokemon Center.

"I can't wait for the real contest. Where I can go and beat her sorry ass...she needs a good slap in the face if she thinks that she'll be the winner of the Grand Festival here in Johto," said Mimi.

"Well, it doesn't matter. You showed her that you and Cyndaquil here are contest material. You both were so awesome!" Kyle said. Mimi smiled brightly.

"Why thank you Kyle!" Mimi replied with a chirp.

"Let's take Cyndaquil to the Pokemon Center. He must be tired, having to battle so hard," Ryan said, crouching down to pet Cyndaquil's round head. His Pikachu ran up to Cyndaquil and congratulated him.

"Mm, maybe later. I saw that bi- I mean Ellen going in there. I don't want to fight again in there...I'm going to continue training with Corsola for the appeal round. You two go on ahead. I'll catch up later," Mimi replied, wiping her forehead with the back of her hand.

"Okay. Don't strain yourself, and the Pokemon," Kyle said in a concern manner.

"Don't worry. I won't!" Mimi replied, giggling.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Woot! So I finally got this chapter up and ready. Time for character disclaimer!

**Mimi/Kyle/Ellen: Me**

**Ryan: Kairi Avalon**

**Jay: Hikaru-Pichu**

**So, what do you guys think of this chapter? Good? Bad? Exciting? Boring? Lol, I'd love to hear your thoughts~ so review plz 8D**

**-TakashiRika-**


	8. Appeal Round

Pokemon Journey: Johto, Next Generation

Chapter Seven: Appeal Round

_**Previously in Chapter Six...**_

"_Okay. Don't strain yourself, and the Pokemon," Kyle said in a concern manner._

"_Don't worry. I won't!" Mimi replied, giggling._

**~oOo~**

Several day's later of practicing for the contest, Mimi was confident that she and her Pokemon would win. The last few days were hard core training. Day and night.

"So Meems. We'll be cheering you on from the stands kay?" Kyle stated. Mimi smiled and nodded. Ryan wanted to check out the contest that was happening in the afternoon.

"I think Zoey might be coming. I got a call from her that she'll be entering the contest. So you better watch out Mimi," Ryan said jokingly.

"That's great! Let's show Zoey what we've been training for at the contest, okay you two?" Mimi asked her two Pokemon. Cyndaquil and Corsola nodded happily and went back to eating their food. Mimi smiled at them and petted their heads.

"Where is Zoey though?" Kyle asked.

Ryan shrugged, "all I know, is that she is here in Violet City." Suddenly, Ryan's PokeGear rang. He checked the caller ID.

"Hey, it's Zoey!" Ryan said. Mimi and Kyle leaned in forward to hear Ryan and Zoey's conversation.

"Hey Zoey?"

"Hello Ryan!" Zoey replied from the other side.

"I'm here with Mimi and Kyle. I'll put you on speaker, hold on," Ryan placed the phone down and pressed the speaker button.

"Zoey! I heard you were here in Violet City!" Mimi chirped.

"Yeah, I'm on my way to the Pokemon Center. Where are you guys at?" asked Zoey.

"We're also at the Pokemon Center," Kyle replied, chomping down on his burger. Despite it being breakfast, a burger shouldn't be a smart choice for the first meal of the day.

Before anyone could say anything, the Pokemon Center's doors slid opened, revealing Zoey.

Everyone got up and ran towards their friend. Mimi and Ryan gave Zoey a hug, while Kyle was forced into the nice little group hug.

"Oh my gosh Zoey! You wouldn't _believe _all the training I've been doing with Corsola here! Oh, and I met this really bit—I mean annoying girl! I defeated her sorry as—I mean I defeated her in a battle five days ago. She was bragging how she won the Grand Festival in both Kanto and Hoenn! Can you belive that snot nosed pig!"

"Wow, she sounds like a total spoiled brat," Zoey replied. Mimi nodded.

"She is Zoey, she totally is."

"Anyways, my Pokemon and I have been training hard too! Watch out Mimi, because if we both make it to the battling round, I'll be sure to give it my all!" Zoey replied, smiling. Mimi grinned and nodded.

"And if we were to be up against each other, don't let your guard down since we're best friends," Mimi said with determination.

"Yeah, after you guys you know...do your contest thingy, can one of you guys help me train for the gym battle tomorrow? I was practicing with Totodile, Spinark and Princess day and night. I _finally _got Spinark to listen to me. But Princess on the other hand...yeah, I need this badge if I'm going to be able to make Princess listen to me," Kyle said.

"Princess?" asked Zoey.

"Princess is Kyle's Hoothoot. She was acting like a princess. So he decided to call her that," Mimi explained.

"Wow. That's actually pretty cute," Zoey responded.

"It's _not _cute. You try being me. Getting pecked by a Hoothoot when you try to train her! It hurts you know!" Kyle replied, scowling.

"Oh now, now Kyle. No need to be so grumpy," Zoey replied mockingly.

Kyle glared at Zoey and turned around with his arms crossed. Zoey, Mimi and Ryan let out small laughs at their moody friend.

**~oOo~**

On the outskirts of Goldenrod City. Jay, one of the Ghost Team Rocket executive was walking around in a brown cape with the hood covering her face. She was not going to be taken in by the cops.

Valerie was in the Pokemon Center treating her Pokemon. She met another girl named Lillian traveling by herself. She had a Dratini and a Pokemon Egg with her.

"So Valerie, what do you do now?" asked Lillian.

"I actually just travel around. Since I _did _defeat the champions. Though I never really wanted to claim the title. Too much of a hassle. So. What do you think your Pokemon Egg with hatch into?" Valerie asked.

Lillian looked down at her egg she was carrying. She smiled over at Dratini and looked back at Valerie, "actually. I have no clue. But that's what makes Pokemon Egg's so delightful. You never know what Pokemon you would have."

Valerie nodded and smiled. Then, Jay came in and gave her pokeballs to Nurse Joy. As Jay went and sat down across from Valerie and Lillian. She took out her Ghost Team Rocket PokeGear and called another rocket executive.

"Hello? It's Charmander. I'm at the Goldenrod City's Pokemon Center...yes...alright...I'll be on my way to Ecruteak City soon...alright, good bye."

Vallerie and Lillian stopped talking when Jay sat down and was talking to someone on the phone. They looked at each other with curiosity. They both knew what each other were thinking: _Who is this lady?_

Jay noticed the two woman staring at her. Thankfully, they couldn't see her face. If they did, they would surely contact the Police Station.

Nurse Joy came over to the three women. She bowed politely to Jay and told her her Pokemon were all healed. Jay stood up and went to pick them up, leaving Valerie and Lillian to question who she was.

"Excuse me, Nurse Joy," Valerie began. Nurse Joy turned around, "do you know who that lady was?"

Nurse Joy shook her head, "no. I'm sorry. I don't know who she was." Valerie smiled apologetically and Nurse Joy was on her way back to her job of tending a trainer's sick Ratticate.

"Who do you think she was?" asked Lillian, petting her Dratini. Valerie shrugged.

"No idea. But I'm certain that she is the one who caused a ruckus at the Bellsprout Tower. It was all over the news!" Valerie replied.

Lillian nodded, "I think Mimi and Kyle were apart of that commotion. The police said that three kids were involved at the tower. They encountered Jay, one of the rocket executive. Do you think that 'Charmander' was her?"

"It's plausible. So, why not we team up and try to find out about them hm?" asked Valerie.

"Sure," Lillian replied.

"Alright! It's now or never! 'Charmander' walked into that room over there. So let's check it out," Valerie said, pointing to a room across from them. The two of them got up and walked on over. Hoping they would get their questions answered.

**~oOo~**

It was finally time. The contest was beginning. Zoey and Mimi were back stage in the dressing room preparing. Mimi was wearing the dress that her mom got her. She tied her red ribbon at the back of her head. She let her hair down as well. Her black silky hair brushed against her shoulders.

Zoey was off preparing for the contest once more.

"That's your contest outfit? Ha! What a laugh!"

Mimi turned around and saw Ellen. She was wearing a pink strapless dress with checkered patterns on it. The bottom of her dress had light pink drapery. She was wearing blood red shoes and had her Aipom on her shoulders.

Cyndaquil growled at Aipom, the monkey only laughed.

"What do you want Ellen?" Mimi asked haughtily.

"Just going to tell you that you're going to lose, _Tomomi_."

Mimi glared at Ellen as she and her Aipom walked away laughing.

"Don't worry Cyndaquil. We'll beat her sorry ass," Mimi said, reassuring her Pokemon.

**~oOo~**

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to this year's Pokemon Contest! We have our lovely judges with us today as well as our special guest!" said the hostess.

"We have !"

"It's a pleasure to be here," replied .

"Mister Tsukizo!"

"Remarkable!"

"Our very own Nurse Joy is here with us today!"

"It'll be a delight to watch all of the moves each coordinator's been training hard for."

"And with our special guest, Falknerr! Violet City's very own gym leader!"

Kyle and Ryan's eyes shot wide open, "Falkner's here?" they both asked at the same time.

"It's great to be here. I'm looking forward to see the show," Falkner said with a smile.

"Let's bring out our first contestant!" said the hostess, "her name's Ellen Kyoki from Mauville City in Hoenn! Let's give it up for Ellen and her Aipom, Rain!"

The crowd's roared with excitement. A section of the audience were cheering for Ellen. "WE LOVE YOU ELLEN KYOKI!" they shouted. "MARRY ME!" shouted one of the boys. There was a faint smack, obviously the guy who openly proposed to Ellen got hit by the others.

"Rain, come out and show them that we're better than all these amateurs. Rain Shower!" Ellen called out. She threw her pokeball up in the air. The sphere opened up with pink petals and bright yellow stars. Rain pops out.

"Ai! Aipom! Pom!"

"Rain deary, use swift!" Rain began spinning her tail in a clockwise motion while releasing several golden stars. They began circling around her.

Ellen smirked, "now Rain deary! Use screech!"

Rain smiled deviously and let out an ear piercing cry. The attack made the stars head over to the audience and once they were far enough from Rain's screech, they shattered, causing a shower of small tiny stars glimmering a giant rainbow.

The crowd cheered. The judges and hostess were amused and amazed by the first contestant's move.

"That was a wonderful performance! Let's see what our judges have to say!"

"It was very amazing. For a Grade Festival winner in both Kanto and Hoenn, you've come a long way," said .

"Remarkable!" replied Mister Tsukizo.

"The performance was delightful to watch," said Nurse Joy.

"I thought it could have been better. But oh well. Nice show," said Falkner.

Ellen was furious at the comment the gym leader gave her, but despite her urge to lash out right now-she knew better than to lose her cool. She bowed and walked back stage.

As the next contestant was up, Ellen passed by Mimi and smirked. "Scared Tomomi?"

"No. As a matter of fact. I'm not scared at all," Mimi replied calmly.

Ellen scoffed and took off along with Rain. Zoey came back and asked what she missed.

"Oh, just that Ellen was up first. Falkner didn't really enjoy her appeal act actually. It was funny," Mimi replied, laughing.

"Good for him! Someone got to show a thing or two to that mean girl," Zoey replied.

As the time passed by, Mimi was up for her appeal. Mimi carried Corsola's pokeball tightly and walked out into the stage.

Ryan and Kyle began cheering for Mimi. She saw the two cheering for her and smiled. Knowing that her two friends are there.

"Next we have Mimi Tomomi from New Bark Town, Johto! Let's begin!"

"Corsola, show time!" Mimi threw the pokeball up in the air. As it opened, Corsola was surrounded by pink and white hearts.

"Alright Corsola. Bubble!"

"Corso!" Corsola fired the bubbled up in the air, circling around, higher and higher like a flight of spiral stairs. Once the bubbles were high enough, they each popped on by one until there were no more left. The popped bubbles leaves a nice shimmering shower of water on the stage. Along with the power of the sunlight, it made Corsola shine in the spotlight.

You could hear the crowd cheer and applause for Mimi. Mimi smiled and looked down at Corsola, whom was jumping up and down happily.

"My! That was certainly beautiful! Let's see what the judges have to say!"

"That was unique. Most people here shows the power of their Pokemon's attack, or how flashy. You showed simplicity. Having those bubbles twirl up in the sky and pop one by one was nice. But of course combined with the sun, it was simply," turned to his fellow colleague Mister Tsukizo.

"...remarkable!"

"It showed the beauty of your Corsola. I adored this appeal so much," Nurse Joy said happily.

Now, it was all up to Falkner. He has been giving others his opinion of their appeals. But they all ended with "I thought it could have been better."

The contest hall was silent. Waiting for the gym leader to speak.

"I love it," Falkner said bluntly. The corner of Mimi's lips were tugged into a smile. "But of course, it could have used a bit more tweaking. Other than that. I love it. Good job."

"Wow! That's been the most honest and heart warming critique from Falkner!" said the hostess, surprised. As Mimi left the stage, Ellen stopped her in her tracks.

"How the hell did you make Falkner say nice things! You bribed him! Didn't you!"

"What? I did no such thing! I didn't even know Falkner was a judge!" Mimi said defensively.

Ellen and Mimi exchanged glares. When Zoey's name was called, Mimi broke the glare and ran off to give Zoey some luck.

"Good luck Zoey! You'll do great! I'm sure of it!" Mimi said. Zoey smiled nervously.

"Now lets give it up for our last contestant of the day! Zoey Rhodes from New Bark Town, Johto!"

"Alrighty then. Let's go Paris!" Zoey threw a pokeball up in the air. It revealed an Umbreon with a pink collar with a bell.

"Um!"

"Paris, lets start it off with shadowball!"

Paris began conjuring a midnight black orb and shot it up into the sky. It came back down in a curtain like manner as if it was theater and the show has ended.

It cloaked Paris, making her disappear for a second. Then, Zoey commanded her Umbreon to use shadow claw. Paris' paw glowed black, shadowy claws appeared. Paris cut through the Shadow ball's attack, making the whole stage glitter with what appears to be, black smoke.

The crowds roared with excitement. Ryan and Kyle too cheered. Their smaller Pokemon's were enjoying themselves as well.

"That is such a great way to end the show! Judges! What do you think?"

"It was simply exotic!" said .

"Remarkable!"

"I loved the effect the shadow ball had. Coming down like curtains. Wonderful!" Nurse Joy said, clapping her hands together.

"It was actually better than the first contestant's appeal. Nice work," Falkenr replied. Zoey felt as if her heart had begun beating again. She smiled and bowed. Zoey ran back to the back room.

"Oh my gosh Zoey! Falkner actually like your appeal!" Mimi said happily.

"I know!" Zoey replied.

"It's not over yet. We'll have to see who makes it to the battle round losers," Ellen said, smirking.

"Whatever. I clearly remember Falkenr saying that my appeal was better than yours," Zoey replied smugly.

"It could have been a case. But it doesn't matter. Give or take, I'll be going into the last round," Ellen said snobbishly.

"Since the appeal round is over. Let us see who will be going to the next round!"

Mimi, Ellen and Zoey waited anxiously for the results along with other contestant's and the audiences.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**A/N: Character disclaimer time 8D**

**Mimi/Kyle/Ellen: Mine  
****Zoey/Ryan: Kairi Avalon  
****Valerie: D3sstrojo  
****Lillian: Vampire-Diaries-Addict-Forever  
****Jay: Hikaru-Pichu**

**Alrighty, what did you guys think? 8D the next chapter'll be the Battle Round 8D who'll be going into the next round? Well, you'll just have to wait and see! 8D Until next time folks!**

**-TakashiRika-**


	9. Battle Round

Pokemon Journey: Johto, Next Generation

Chapter Eight: Battle Round

_**Previously in Chapter Seven...**_

"_It's not over yet. We'll have to see who makes it to the battle round losers," Ellen said, smirking._

"_Whatever. I clearly remember Falkenr saying that my appeal was better than yours," Zoey replied smugly._

"_It could have been a case. But it doesn't matter. Give or take, I'll be going into the last round," Ellen said snobbishly._

"_Since the appeal round is over. Let us see who will be going to the next round!"_

_Mimi, Ellen and Zoey waited anxiously for the results along with other contestant's and the audiences._

**~oOo~**

"Here are the final twenty contestant's that will be moving on!" cheered the hostess.

The big screen showed the first five contestant's. The first picture showed a girl with dark brown hair with side bangs and purple eyes. She wore purple bows in her hair. The second picture showed Ellen obviously. Ellen smirked in a spoiled rude way. She walked away feeling comfortable that she made it.

"Alright! I'm in!" Mimi and Zoey turned around to see the exact same girl who's picture was first on the list.

"You're really awesome. I loved your appeal!" said Zoey.

"Oh! Thanks! Hey, I loved both of your appeal's. Zoey and Mimi. Right?" asked the girl. Zoey and Mimi nodded in reply.

"My name's Sora. I'm from Lilycove City back in Hoenn."

"That's cool! I've always wanted to travel to Hoenn," Mimi said. Sora smiled innocently.

"Mimi! I'm in!" Zoey said. Mimi spun around and saw that Zoey made it to the final round. Third row, her picture was second last. It call comes to the last and final row.

Mimi waited anxiously to see the results. _'Please let me make it. Please, please _please_!' _thought Mimi. Her eyes lit up when she saw her picture in the third spot on the fifth row. Mimi smiled greatly and jumped up for joy.

"I made it! I actually made it!" Mimi chirped.

"Congratulations Mimi!" Zoey said, jumping up and down alongside with her.

"Don't take it too lightly you two. It'll only get tougher from here," Sora told them seriously. Mimi and Zoey stopped jumping and nodded.

"Now it's time to find out who'll be battling who!" said the hostess.

The pictures were shuffling for thirty seconds and stopped. It revealed who is battling with whom.

"I'm...battling...that girl..." Sora said, staring at the screen. Ellen came back and laughed.

"You may got the judges favourite sweetie, but I'm sure to beat you in a flash," Ellen replied.

"I know who you are now! You're Ellen Kyoki! You won the Grand Festival back in Hoenn!" Sora yelled angrily.

"Oh, it's great to have some fan's who adore me. But as you can see. I'm not here to play games sweetheart. I'm here to be Johto's Grand Festival winner. Now if you'll excuse me. I've got to go freshen up for our battle. Ta ta," Ellen excused herself and went outside for a quick air.

"That...ugh! That girl will totally lose! Mark my words!" Sora screeched.

"No worries Sora. We all hate her," Mimi said, trying to comfort her new friend.

"Now, lets begin the battle!" shouted the hostess.

Several battle's later, Ellen and Sora's battle began. Mimi and Zoey watched the television screen placed in the dressing room.

"Now, we have Ellen and Sora! You'll each get five minutes on the clock. We will determine the winner if one of you lose all your points, or if the clock runs out. So, let's begin!"

"My dearest WinterFlower. Come out and show everyone how wonderful you are!" Ellen called out. She threw her pokeball in the air, it opened to reveal a Glalie.

"Whoa! Is that a Glalie!" Mimi and Zoey heard some of the coordinator's asked.

"Hmph. Nice Glalie. What did you call it? _WinterFlower_? What a lame name. Let me show you who my Pokemon is! Go! Milotic!"

The audience gave a loud gasp. Milotic was sitting on the stage. The sunlight dazzled over the stadium. Giving an extra boost of beauty to Milotic.

"Milo!" cried the Pokemon.

"She's beautiful!" Zoey said, admiring the Pokemon.

"Yeah..." Mimi replied.

"WinterFlower, use powder snow!" Ellen commanded. The Glalie began blowing snow out her mouth.

"Milotic use twister to counter!"

Milotic used her tail and did not get hit by the attack. Few points were lost on Ellen's side.

Ellen and WinterFlower were caught off guard with this. But this was not going to stop Ellen.

"WinterFlower, use ice fang!" Ellen shouted. WinterFlower charged straight at Milotic with teeth covered ice.

"Milotic, use rain dance." The oarfish Pokemon did as told. Rain began pouring down into the contest hall.

WinterFlower stopped at the sudden weather change. "WinterFlower! Don't get distracted! Use ice beam now!"

WinterFlower's horns began creating a ball of ice. It fired everywhere around the battle field. Giving Milotic a bit of a disadvantage.

"Milotic, use hydro cannon on the ice to break it!" Sora commanded. Milotic was about to use it until WinterFlower rammed into Milotic with a headbutt.

Milotic moaned in pain and slid backwards in the ice. Sora lost several points and two minutes has passed already.

"Okay then. Milotic, use twister to help you get some speed on the ice! Once you're close enough, use wrap!" Sora shouted.

As the oarfish Pokemon used twister to move on the ice, WinterFlower waited patiently for her command.

"WinterFlower dear, use protect," Ellen said gently to her Pokemon. A green orb surrounded WinterFlower, Milotic stopped the twister and rammed into the shield. Milotic flew several feet back. More points were deducted from Sora.

_'Tch. At this rate. I'll lose to this excuse of a human being,' _thought Sora. She clenched her fists and shouted at another command, "Milotic! Use recover as you slide on the ice with twister again!" Milotic began spinning the ends of her tail. She moved quickly on the ice and was using recover. Her body shone brightly under the sun as well as the ice's reflection.

Ellen lost some of her points as well.

"What a lovely sight to see ladies and gentlemen! Sora's Milotic is gliding gracefully on the ice by using twister and is using the status recover! Major point loss for Ellen! And with only a minute to spare!" cried the hostess.

"WinterFlower! Use hidden power!" WinterFlower was soon surrounded by small stones. WinterFlower then fired each stones at Milotic.

"Milotic, stop and use twister to blow them away!"

"Milo!" Milotic stopped in her tracks. She brought her tail in front of her and used twister again, This time, to blow the rocks out of her way. Almost half of Ellen's points have been taken off. And with only fifty seconds left too.

"Let's finish it with double team!" Milotic did as told. Four more Milotic's appeared and surrounded WinterFlower. "Okay! Now, hydro cannon Milotic!"

The five Milotic's shot a blast of water at WinterFlower. The ice-type Pokemon flew high up in the air and landed back down with a 'thump'. As if on cue. The timer buzzed. Everyone looked up at the screen.

"Looks like we have it folks! Sora Tikuyai won this battle!"

"UGH!" screamed Ellen. She returned WinterFlower and stalked off into the dressing room. Sora smirked and bowed to the judges and audience.

"That was awesome Sora!" Mimi said as Sora entered the room.

"Thanks Mimi!" Sora replied.

"Good thing Ellen didn't win. Or else either one of us would have to battle her," Zoey stated. Mimi and Sora nodded.

"Now it's time for second last battle everyone! Let's introduce, Zoey Rhodes and..." the loud cheering drowned out the name of the next contestant.

Couple of minutes later, and the timer on the big screen says the two of them only had a minute left. Zoey and her opponent, who is apparently named Henry Jr. were neck in neck.

"Charley quick, use flame thrower!" commanded Zoey.

"Dodge and use thunder wave!" shouted Henry Jr.

A loud explosion was seen from the flame thrower and thunder wave. Smoke covered the entire stage. The timer buzzed. Everyone stared at the bored with hope. It was a scarcely close win.

"We have our winner! Zoey Rhodes will be moving on to the final match!"

"Oh my god...I won! I actually won! Thank you Charley!" Zoey said, running up to her Charizard and hugging him.

"Char!" replied Charely.

Zoey walked back into the dressing room. Mimi and Sora congratulated her. After that, it was time for the last battle."

"Let's welcome Mimi and Kai!"

Mimi walked out onto the stage as well as a boy named Kai. He had blonde hair and purple eyes. The back of his heads looked like there were separated into four parts. Two of which faced upwards while the other two faced down. He was wearing a casual t-shirt with a nice green tie. The side of the shirt had an interesting looking pattern. Same goes for the side of the sleeves.

"Let the match begin!"

"Cyndaquil, hit the stage!" Mimi threw Cyndaquil's pokeball up in the air. Cyndaquil waved his two stubby little arms out of happiness and landed gracefully on the ground.

"Zigzagoon! Come on out!" Kai cried. He kissed his pokeball before releasing his Zigzagoon.

"Cyndaquil use smokescreen now!" Cyndaquil opened his mouth and let out a jet black smoke. It covered the entire field.

Kai clicked his tongue, "Zigzagoon! Use fury swipes!"

Zigzagoon's claws sharpened and pointed. The little raccoon Pokemon charged straight ahead and began swiping the smoke as he ran.

"Cyndaquil, spin and use ember now!" Cynadquil hoped on his back and begun spinning around while firing bullets of fire.

"Zigzagoon! Dodge it quick!" Kai commanded. Zigzagoon jumped away from the flying bits of fire.

"Alrighty then. Zigzagoon, use foresight to locate where Cyndaquil is!" Zigzagoon then tried to spot the little mole Pokemon. The look on Zigzagoon's face tells it all.

"Awesome, now, use headbutt Zigzagoon!" the raccoon Pokemon charged at Cyndaquil, dodging every ember.

"Cyndaquil, stop and use leer quick!" Mimi said hastily. Cyndaquil stopped spinning. His eyes glowed a faint blue colour. The light bounced off from the smoke, causing a very eerie sight.

Zigzagoon stopped from fright. The small Pokemon shuddered and couldn't move. Mimi smirked and commanded Cyndaquil to use ember.

The ember hit Zigzagoon directly. Meaning he was close by. Zigzagoon stopped and looked around. The smoke was clearing up that's for certain.

"Cyndaquil, quick attack now!" Mimi called out. Cyndaquil ran quickly and rammed into Zigzagoon. Zigzagoon flew back few feet. Points painfully deducted on Kyle's side while Mimi already lost about a quarter or even more.

"Zigzagoon, jump and use dig now!" Kai shouted. Zigzagoon jumped up few inches in the ground and dug a hole.

"Be on your look out Cyndaquil!" Mimi commanded. Cyndaquil looked around, trying to see where Zigzagoon would be.

Kai smirked and shouted across to Mimi, "that's some Cyndaquil you got there Miss Tomomi!"

Mimi was taken aback but smiled in a way that made her seem likeable, "like wise Kaito."

Zigzagoon popped back out to the surface from underneath Cyndaquil. Mimi gasped and Kai let out a faint chuckle.

Cyndaquil fell back down onto the ground hard when Zigzagoon used headbutt. Everyone waited to see if Cyndaquil can stand back up again.

_Buzz!_

The timer went off. Everyone stared at the scoreboard. Mimi's face fell. She didn't know what was worse, her Cyndaquil lying on the floor motionless or...

"We have our winner for today's match! Congratulations, Kai!"

Mimi went over to Cyndaquil and picked him up. She smiled at him and held him close to her body. She looked over to Kai who was dancing around with Zigzagoon.

"Nice battle Kaito," Mimi said. Kai stopped and walked over to Mimi with a grin.

"It was a pleasure Miss Tomomi. Sorry that you lost," Kai replied.

"It's okay..." Mimi said positively, "there's always other contests, right?" Kai smiled and let out a laugh.

"You're right. I'll meet you back in the dressing room Miss Tomomi," Kai said. Before he left, he planted a kiss on Mimi's nose and walked off. Mimi was left speechless and flustered.

"W-what the hell is that guy doing!" Kyle cried out, Ryan tried to hold him down before he embarrasses himself.

"C-calm _down _Kyle!" Ryan said, struggling.

"Why should I! That brat defeated Mimi, and freaking kissed her! That guy's on my 'Wanted' list!" Kyle replied sharply.

"Are you...jealous?" Ryan asked. Kyle stopped fidgeting and sat back down. He glared at Ryan.

"No! That's crazy talk! Why would I be jealous of that punk!"

Ryan shrugged, "looks like it to me."

"Pfth, you know nothing," Kyle spat.

**~oOo~**

"Aw, Mimi, I'm sorry that you didn't make it," Zoey said, comforting her friend.

"It's okay Zoey. It was fun though," Mimi replied.

"Well, since the battles have finished, they're are only four left. Me, Zoey, Kai and someone else." Sora said, looking up in the screen.

"You know Mimi. We saw that Kai person kiss your nose," Zoey said slyly. Mimi blushed and waved her hands in front of her.

"I-it's not what it looks like Zoey! H-he just went up to me and k-kissed my nose! N-no big deal!"

Zoey cocked a brow and stared teasingly at her friend, "really Mimi? Really?"

"Y-yes Zoey!"

"Guys, they're about to announce who'll be battling with whom," Sora said, pointing at the screen.

"Alright, with our remaining four contestant's, let's see which of them will be battling with who!" said the hostess.

The picture's have been shuffled. The four cards revealed themselves. Kai was battling with another person, whereas Zoey and Sora are battling each other.

Both girls looked up at the screen wide eyes. They turned to look at each other. Mimi was staring at both of them.

"We'll take a break for the contestant's Pokemon to rest up!" shouted the hostess.

Kyle and Ryan entered in the dressing room. Mimi was sitting the the middle while Zoey and Sora were sitting on the side.

"What's going on?" asked Ryan.

"Zoey and Sora are going to battle each other," Mimi explained.

"We know that Meems," Kyle said dryly. Mimi rolled her sky blue eyes.

"We've become friends you know," Mimi replied bitterly.

"Oh. I'm sure. And I saw how you and that...Kai person were," Kyle snapped.

"I-it was j-just a kiss on the n-nose! It caught me off surprise too you know!"

"Pfth, yeah sure. Whatever."

"Uh, Mimi. Sorry that you didn't make it to the final four," Ryan said, trying to cut the two of them from bickering too much.

"No...it's alright. I gave it my all right?" Mimi replied, smiling.

"Miss Tomomi." Mimi turned around and saw Kai standing there.

"Uh, yeah?" asked Mimi.

"That was a very good battle Miss Tomomi," Kai replied, he held out his hand. Mimi looked at it and grinned. She took his hand and shook it.

Kyle came in between the two and stood in front of Mimi, "hi. I'm Kyle Yamato. You are?"

"Kaito. Though, most people calls me Kai." Kyle and Kai exchanged glances. Kyle turned around to face Mimi.

"Come on. Let's go watch the rest of the contest," Kyle said. Ryan, Mimi and Kyle left the backstage and to their seats before the show begins.

"Alright! Since that's settled, let's start our battle with Sora and Zoey!" cried the hostess.

"Oh boy. This is going to be a dozy," Mimi said.

"Yeah. But whatever. It's nice to watch a good battle," Kyle replied.

"You know Kyle. You should enter these contests. It'll be interesting to see what you can do," Mimi said calmly.

"What? Why should I enter a stupid contest?" Kyle asked bitterly.

"Because. I want to see how far you can go in the contest," Mimi responded.

"Charley, let's go!" Zoey shouted. A big orange dragon popped out and gave a mighty roar.

"Milotic, you're up!" Sora cried out.

"With five minutes on the clock, let's begin!"

"Milotic, use hydro cannon!" Sora called out. Milotic inhaled and fired a strong pulse of water towards Charley.

"Dodge and use seismic toss!" Charley flew up in the air and dodged the attack. He then flew straight at Milotic and caught here in his arms.

"Milotic!" Sora cried. Miltoic was struggling to break free. Charley flew up into the sky, he stopped for a brief second and flew back down faster and faster. With only few seconds to spare, Charley dropped Milotic onto the ground. The field was destroyed in mere seconds.

Dust covered the stadium. Zoey had on a face of victory, but Sora smirked. "Milotic, use twister now!"

Milotic was behind Charley. A large formidable hurricane came straight at Charley. Hitting him directly.

"Charley!" Zoey gasped.

"Milotic, use double team and then use hydro cannon!" Four more Milotic's appeared. They surrounded Charley and used hydro cannon.

"Quick, dodge and use flamethrower!" Zoey said frantically. Charley flew up in the air, high enough so that Milotic's hydro cannon won't be able to reach him. Then Charley let out a huge flame out of his mouth. The flames headed straight down to Milotic. It was fairly large and impossible to dodge.

"Milotic, use twister to repel the move!" Milotic tried her hardest to counter Charley's flamethrower with twister. But it was no use. The Charizard's flamethrower was much too powerful.

"Milo!" moaned Milotic in pain. Sora's eyes showed fear, but she wasn't going to let that stop her.

"Milotic, recover now!" Sora shouted. Milotic was surrounded by a bright faint light.

"Alright, use twister to help you fly up to Charley, followed by a full blast, hydro cannon!" Sora shouted.

Milotic was then lifted up the ground from twister. She shot up like a rocket and used hydro cannon on Charley. Milotic was too fast for him. Charley fell back down onto the floor, followed by Milotic.

The buzzer went off. Everyone stared at the screen.

"Congratulations..." started the hostess. It was an extremely close call. It could have even been a tie for all that matters, "Sora!"

The crowds cheered, Sora jumped up and down and ran over to Milotic and gave her a huge hug. Zoey smiled sadly and went over to Charley.

"It's alright boy. There's always next time."

Sora walked up to Zoey and held out her hand. Zoey stared curiously at it but shook it off. She grabbed it and shook.

"Nice battle, Zoey. That's a really powerful Charizard," Sora complimented.

"Thanks. And that's one smart Milotic," Zoey replied. Both girls smiled and headed backstage.

"Now, let's bring in Kai and Lydia!"

**~oOo~**

Mimi, Ryan and Kyle headed backstage.

"That was a good fight you two!" Mimi chirped.

Zoey nodded, "it was pretty close. Though I was sure it ended with a tie."

"Same here. I mean. The points were about this much. It could have been either of us," Sora replied.

"Well, Kai and that other girl is about to battle, what say we go out there and take a look?" asked Ryan.

Zoey and Mimi nodded, Kyle grunted in reply.

As the four of them left the room and out to their seats, they watch was Kai battled Lydia.

**~oOo~**

"Zigzagoon, dodge and use dig!" cried Kai.

"Pika, use thunder in that hole!" the small yellow mouse went to the hole Zigzagoon made and used a powerful thunder.

Zigzagoon flew up into the sky, vulnerable and defenseless. Lydia smirked and commanded her Pikachu to use quick attack.

"Pika!" cried Pikachu.

"Zigzagoon, quick, fury swipes on those rocks!" Zigzagoon's claws pointed. He began scratching all those rocks and sending them flying towards Pikachu. The electric-type Pokemon got hit hard by the multiple flying rocks.

Once again, the timer buzzed. The battle was over. Everyone took a look at the screen.

"Kai will be moving on to the final match with Sora! Let's take a quick break!" shouted the hostess happily.

Mimi excused herself to go to the washroom. She bumped into Kai on the way.

"O-oh. Hello Kai," Mimi said, smiling.

"Hello Miss Tomomi," Kai replied.

"That was some battle huh? Good luck on battling Sora. Her Milotic's awesome," Mimi said.

Kai nodded, "I saw. It's going to be tough battling with her Milotic."

"Anyways, I better go to the washroom first ha ha...bye," Mimi said hastily. She walked over to the washroom.

Kai chuckled and turned around, only to be stopped by Kyle.

"Oh, hello Yamato," Kai said nicely.

"Yeah cut the formalities _Kaito_."

"Whatever do you mean?"

"I know what you're up to. Anyways, you better leave Mimi alone," Kai warned.

"I sense that you're jealous?" Kai asked.

"What! No! No I am not jealous! She's just too stupid and childlike to tell the difference between good people and baddies," Kyle spat. Kai didn't look like he believed Kyle's response.

"Well, never the less, I'll be off. Zigzagoon needs some small treats before we battle Sora and her Milotic, good by Yamato," Kai said. He walked away to the healing room.

**~oOo~**

"And with our final battle of the day, let's welcome Sora Tikuyai and Kaito!"

Sora and Kai walked out onto the battle field. The timer started and they called out their Pokemon.

"Zigzagoon use headbutt!" Zigzagoon charged at Milotic with full speed.

"Milotic, slither around Zigzagoon and use wrap!"

"Whoa. Milotic knows wrap? That's pretty awesome!" Zoey said, leaning forward to get a better view.

Milotic got Zigzagoon. The small raccoon Pokemon was struggling to get free from wrap.

"Zigzagoon, use fury swipes on Milotic's tail!"

"Oh my gosh. This is going to be a tight call. Zigzagoon's stuck there. Literally," Ryan said quietly.

Zigzagoon freed one arm and began scratching Milotic. The oarfish Pokemon cried out in pain and released Zigzagoon.

"Milotic, use twister now!" Milotic spun the ends of her tail. She dragged her tail along with the twister to the front, causing Zigzagoon to hold onto the ground for his dear life.

"Zigzagoon, use dig quick!" Kai shouted. The zigzag Pokemon jumped into the ground, making a small hole. Milotic stopped her attack and looked around.

"Be on your look out Milotic!" Sora called out.

The stadium was quiet. Not even a peep could be heard. Kai smirked, "now Zigzagoon!" Zigzagoon jumped up from behind Milotic and used a very powerful headbutt. Milotic fell backwards, but managed to get up.

Both Pokemon were tired. And with only two minutes to go. Kai's points were down to half, as well as Sora's.

"Milotic, double team let's go!" Multiple of Milotic's appeared before Zigzagoon, all taunting him.

"Zigzagoon, don't be startled! Concentrate and attack the real Milotic!" Kai cried out to calm his Pokemon down.

Zigzagoon closed his eyes and concentrated. He snapped his eyes opened and smiled deviously. He charged at the Milotic on the right. He jumped up, his claws were out and looks like he's using a double attack.

Zigzagoon begun spinning around, he hit Milotic with a headbutt and fury swipes.

"Milotic!" Sora shouted worriedly.

"One minute left!" the hostess said.

"Come on Milotic! Let's finish this in one go! Use twister to charge straight at Zigzagoon followed by hydro cannon!"

Milotic flew straight towards Zigzagoon, spinning around gracefully. As soon as she was close enough, she stopped the twister and used hydro cannon.

Zigzagoon flew back pretty far off and fainted. Kai was lost for words. And just on cue, the buzzer went off. It's time to see who won the Violet City Ribbon.

"Since Zigzagoon has fainted, and the points up there were pretty clear, the winner goes to Sora Tikuyai!" cheered the hostess.

Sora jumped up for joy and ran over to her Milotic.

"We did it Milotic! We totally did it!" screeched Sora happily.

As soon as the stage was cleared off. Sora stood on a podium and waited for to give her her ribbon.

"Alright! This is my ribbon! Four more and I can enter the Grand Festival!" Sora called out. She held her ribbon high up in the air.

**~oOo~**

It was a tiring and gruesome day. Sora had to go to Azalea Town to meet up with someone. Ryan and Zoey stayed behind, since seeing how Ryan too needs to get his gym badge from Falkner.

"That was such an epic battle. And thankfully, Sora won," Zoey said, taking a bit of her dinner. Mimi nodded.

"Hello Miss Tomomi, Miss Rhodes."

Mimi turned around, Zoey looked up. Kyle and Ryan stared at Kai.

"Oh, hello Kai!" Mimi greeted.

"Where's Miss Tikuyai?" asked Kai.

"She went off to Azalea Town to meet someone. Why?" asked Mimi.

"I wanted to congratulate her properly," Kai replied.

"Oh...well, hey. Do you want to come and sit down with us for dinner?"

Kai looked at Mimi with hopeful eyes, "that would be a delight Miss Tomomi."

Mimi smiled back and scooted over to make room for their new friend.

"So, where are you from Kai?" asked Zoey.

"Oh, I'm from—" as Kai was telling the others where he's from. The waitress came over and placed their orders.

"Here's your ramen!"

"Thanks!" Mimi replied, smiling.

~**oOo~**

"Man, that's was good dinner!" Mimi said, falling down onto her bed at the Pokemon Center.

"Yeah. Sorry that you lost Meems," Kyle said, slipping under the covers.

"No worries Kyle. It was exciting! There's always next time, right?" Mimi asked. Kyle chuckled and nodded.

The two teens fell to sleep, as their two Pokemon's jumped onto their beds and cuddled with them.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**A/N: FINALLY! The battle round chapter is done!**

**Character Disclaimer time!:**

**Mimi/Kyle/Ellen/Kai: Mine  
****Zoey/Ryan: Kairi Avalon  
****Sora: D3sstrojo**

**Okie dokies, what do you guys think of this chapter? I'd love to hear what you guys thought! Okay then, signing off...**

**-TakashiRika-**


	10. Kyle's Fight

Pokemon Journey: Johto, Next Generation

Chapter Nine: Kyle's Fight

_**Previously in Chapter Eight...**_

"_Man, that's was good dinner!" Mimi said, falling down onto her bed at the Pokemon Center._

"_Yeah. Sorry that you lost Meems," Kyle said, slipping under the covers._

"_No worries Kyle. It was exciting! There's always next time, right?" Mimi asked. Kyle chuckled and nodded._

_The two teens fell to sleep, as their two Pokemon's jumped onto their beds and cuddled with them._

**~oOo~**

A week has past. Ryan already gotten his gym badge from Falkner. He and Zoey went off to Azalea Town. Kyle has been training non-stop. Mimi's been watching Kyle and battling him as well.

"Alright Totodile! We're most definitely ready for Falkner!" cried Kyle. He pumped his fists in the air. Totodile jumped up while his feet were flailing in the air. Mimi giggled.

"Hope you guys win," Mimi said. Her Cyndaquil was on her lap. She decided to name him Tai.

"I still don't get why you named your Cyndaquil, _Tai_."

"Well, he evolves into Typhlosion right? So, Ty sounds like Tai," Mimi explained. Kyle rolled his eyes and scoffed. He sat down next to Mimi.

"I still think it's stupid and confusing," Kyle replied.

"Whatever," Mimi said.

"Excuse me." Mimi and Kyle turned around and was faced to face with a young male. Around ten years old or so. He had light brown hair that went up to his shoulders. They were a bit spiked up at the end. He too had light brown eyes.

"U-um, yes?" Mimi asked.

"Do you know where Goldenrod City is?" he asked.

"Um, its far from here actually. Why?" Mimi asked.

"I was trying to find a way there to battle Whitney..." the boy replied.

"Well-" Mimi got cut off by Kyle.

"Are you a trainer?"

"Yeah. My name's Akira. Akira Saroyan. I'm from Twinleaf Town."

"Wow! So you're from the Sinnoh region?" Mimi asked in awe. Akira nodded.

"My name's Mimi Tomomi. It's a pleasure to meet you Akira!" Mimi chirped.

"I'm Kyle Yamato."

"It's nice to meet you two," Akira said, smiling. "Are you both Pokemon trainers too?" Mimi and Kyle looked at each other and back at him.

"No. I'm a Pokemon Coordinator. Kyle's the trainer here," Mimi replied.

"Have you won any ribbons?" Akira asked. Mimi shook her head.

"There was a contest held here a week ago and I made it to the battle round. Just not the final four. But that's okay. There's a contest in Azalea Town two weeks from now! After Kyle here gets his first gym badge from Falkner, we're going to head over to Azalea Town," Mimi said, petting Tai.

"Cynda!" said Tai.

"So, what's it like in Sinnoh?" Kyle asked.

"Well, it's pretty nice. Just another usual region I suppose," Akira replied. Kyle nodded. Akira then noticed their Pokemon egg sitting on the bench along side with their other Pokemon.

"Hey, is that a Pokemon egg?" Kyle and Mimi turned around.

"Yeah. Professor Elm gave it to us to take care of. Though, I still think Professor Elm wanted me to take care of the egg," Kyle said stubbornly. Mimi rolled her eyes.

"Please! You would only be a bad influence on the egg _and _the Pokemon inside it," Mimi snapped.

"Egg's can't be influenced, idiot!" Kyle shouted. The two glared at each other for a couple of minutes.

"Why don't you two just battle each other to see who will get the egg?"

Mimi and Kyle's ears perked up and their eyes widen. Why didn't they think of that before hand?

"That's a great idea Akira!" Mimi said with a grin. Kyle nodded.

"Okay well...I'm going to find my way to Goldenrod City now. Bye." Akira waved bye to the two of them. Mimi and Kyle waved back. After the young brunette left to Goldenrod, Mimi and Kyle smirked at each other.

"So. I think this should be a one-on-one battle. Substitution is allowed," Mimi said.

"Why?"

"Because! I only have two Pokemon you nimrod!" Mimi replied. Kyle muttered something. He sighed and called out his Spinarak.

"Okay, let's go Corsola!" Mimi called. The pink and white coral Pokemon leaped up in the air and onto the ground gracefully.

"Spinarak, use poison sting now!" commanded Kyle.

"Quick Corsola, dodge and use rock smash!"

Kyle's eyes widen with fear, "what the hell! Since when did Corsola learned _that_!"

"Since five days ago you idiot!"

"Spina!" cried the green spider. He was hit fully by the pebbles and rocks caused by Corsola. The coral Pokemon smirked.

"Spinarak! Use constrict!" The spider Pokemon crawled towards Corsola and put her in a very tight and painful embrace.

"Corso!" cried Corsola.

"Oh no! Corsola! Use rest!" Suddenly, Corsola was put into a deep sleep. Kyle smiled evilly at this.

"You so shouldn't have done that Mimi," Kyle mocked. Mimi grind her teeth and clenched her fists.

"Spinarak, hurry and use leech life!"

Spinarak spewed out a needle at Corsola. It drained her of her health points and was sent to Spinarak. Corsola woke up and felt a little dizzy.

"Hang in there Corsola! Use bubble now!" Mimi shouted. Corsola blew several bubbles at Spinarak. But he easily dodged them one by one.

"Let's finish this off buddy. Use fury swipes!" Spinark charged straight at Corsola and began scratching Corsola multiple times.

Corsola staggered backwards and fainted.

"Corsola!" Mimi called. She ran over to her Pokemon and smiled sadly. "You did really well Corsola. You should rest up." Mimi recalled Corsola back into her pokeball.

"We did it Spinarak!" Kyle cheered.

"Spina!" suddenly, Spinarak was shaking. Mimi and Kyle were wondering what was going on. Spinarak's four legs grew longer. There were two legs on his back. His pincers were greyish white and Spinarak had a horn. His body was bigger in size and in a different colour.

"I think Spinarak just evolved Kyle!" Mimi said, pointing it out.

"Aria!" cried the newly evolved Spinarak. Kyle took out his pokedex to find out what Pokemon this was.

"**Ariados, the long leg Spider Pokemon. Rather than making a nest in one specific spot, it wanders in search of food after darkness falls.**"

"So, you're Ariados huh," Kyle said, looking at his Pokemon. Ariados smiled and crawled up to Kyle. They both laughed. Kyle fell down, unable to hold up the weight of Ariados.

"Kyle! A-are you two okay?" Mimi asked, looking down at the two. But they only laughed. Mimi sighed and rolled her eyes, she joined in on the fun as well.

"You're lucky that your Spinarak evolved into an Ariados," Mimi commented. Kyle smirked.

"Jealous,_ are we_?"

"I'm not jealous Kyle," Mimi replied, pursing her lips. Kyle gave out a small chuckle and looked at Mimi, "you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure you dolt. Anyways. I'm going to go heal Corsola. Want to come with?" Mimi asked, grabbing Corsola's pokeball. Kyle shook his head.

"Nah. I'm good. I want to do some more training with Ariados, Princess and Totodile." Mimi nodded and left to the Pokemon Center.

As Mimi step foot in the center, she saw Falkner sitting in the waiting area. Not wanting to disturb him, she walked past him, hopping to heal her Corsola soon.

"Hey, you."

Mimi stopped and turned around. Falkner got up and walked right on over to her.

"Uh, y-yes?" Mimi asked, barely a whisper.

"You're Mimi from the Pokemon Contest, right?" Mimi couldn't find her voice and just nodded. He looked somewhat intimidating.

"You put on a very nice show, sad that you didn't win," he said sympathetically. Mimi relaxed a little and smiled sadly.

"It's alright. There's always other contests right? I may not have won my first ribbon, but maybe in the future I'll win the necessary five ribbons to enter the Grand Festival, right?" Mimi replied, tilting her head and smiling brightly. Falkner smiled.

"So, you here to heal your Pokemon?" he asked.

"Un. I just had a battle with my friend, Kyle Yamato. We were deciding who gets to keep this Pokemon egg that Professor Elm gave us," Mimi explained.

"Is your friend a trainer?"

"Yup! We're traveling together. He's going to challenge you pretty soon!" Mimi chirped. Falkner laughed.

"I'll be expecting him then. It's a pleasure to talk to you Mimi. Now, I must head on back to my gym if you don't mind." as Falkner left the center, Mimi's heart was racing. And no, not from affection.

_'HOLY CRAP! That was scary!' _Mimi thought. She breathed heavily and sighed. Mimi turned to the counter and gave the nurse Corsola's pokeball.

**~oOo~**

Kyle was outside taking a break. His Ariados was spinning a web. Princess was grooming herself. Kyle had no idea how a crazy psycho bird can clean itself, but he's not complaining. Totodile was busy acting cute and chomping on a branch.

"What's taking her so long?" Kyle asked impatiently to himself. He sighed and lied back down on the grass looking up at the cloudy blue sky. He closed his eyes for a brief minute before he heard someone call out his name.

"Kyle!"

Kyle opened his eyes and grumpily sat up, he saw Mimi running towards him. She fell on the ground and panted.

"What's up with you?" Kyle asked.

"I saw Falkner in the center. A-and he said that he can't wait t-to battle you!" Mimi confessed.

"Okay... And why do you look like you saw a ghost?" Kyle asked.

"H-he was scary..."

"..."

"Don't you go all silent on me Kyle!" Mimi cried out. Kyle tried hard not to laugh. But he failed anyways. Mimi puffed up her cheeks and began whacking Kyle with a newspaper.

"Hey! Ow! Watch it—ow!"

"That's what you get you big ass!" Mimi shouted. She began chasing Kyle around, trying to hit him some more. Their Pokemon watched in amusement.

After an hour of chasing, Mimi and Kyle settled down and ate some nice tasty lunch.

"So, when do you think you'll battle Falkner?" Mimi asked, taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Maybe after lunch. I've practiced and trained my Pokemon's hard enough anyways," Kyle replied, plucking a small grape and throwing it into his mouth.

"Okay then. Good luck Kyle!" Mimi said.

Kyle chuckled, he rubbed his nose and stubbornly stuck it up in the air, "heh. Glad you think I'm worthy to have luck."

"Oh, was I supposed to give you bad luck? Because, I think remember one time. When we were really small, you-" Kyle cut Mimi off.

"Don't say it out here! You're going to jinx me!" Kyle said worriedly.

Mimi smirked, "that's the point."

Their Pokemon once again watched. They all talked amongst themselves.

"Corso!" ("Look!")

"Cynda, cyn quil, quill." ("I can see that Corsola.")

"Aria. Ri, riados." ("It seems they are quite chummy.")

"Hoot! Hoot hoot." ("I don't see what's so interesting.")

"Toto! Tot tot, totodile! Totodi! Dile Toto." ("It's obvious! They are, how you say... Flirtting! It's rather cute! Don't you think so?")

"Cynda! Quill quill!" ("That's somewhat cute. Though I don't approve!")

"Hoot hoot!" ("You never approve!")

As the Pokemon's bicker back and forth about Mimi and Kyle's relationship and where it stands, Kyle gets up and walks over to his Pokemon.

"Okay Princess, Ariados. We better get you two back in your pokeball. We have a big battle awaiting for us at the gym here," Kyle said. Princess and Ariados were back into their pokeball. Mimi did the same with Corsola. Totodile and Cyndaquil were looking up at their trainers in question.

"Hey...why are Totodile and Cyndaquil looking at us like that?" Kyle asked. Mimi looked down.

"I have no idea...but it's kinda giving me the creeps right now," Mimi replied quietly.

Kyle and Mimi picked up their respected starter Pokemon and walked to Violet City's gym. They both stood near the entrance; looking up at the gym.

"You going to go in Kyle?" Mimi asked, still looking up.

"Y-yeah," Kyle replied, he too was still looking.

As the two of them entered the gym. They saw two statues opposite of each other near the entrance. In front of them was a large platform.

"Where's the leader?" Mimi asked. Kyle shrugged. They walked onto the platform. There they saw another but smaller platform.

"Okay this is just weird," Kyle said, looking around. He stepped foot on the small board, Mimi followed after. They suddenly shot up high into the sky and stopped abruptly.

"W-what the hell was that!" Kyle choked out. There at the far end was the leader, standing there.

"I think this is where you'll be battling Kyle..." Mimi said, clutching on Kyle's left arm as she looked around.

"Welcome to my gym. I'm Falkner, the Violet City Pokemon Gym Leader!" he called out. Kyle walked onto the beam carefully, Mimi walked on another set of somewhat invisible beam and stood there on the side lines.

"People say you can clip Flying-type Pokemon's wings with a jolt of electricity...I won't allow such insults to bird Pokemon! I'll show you the real power of the magnificent bird Pokemon!"

"Well, I'll be honored to see what the gym leader himself has up his sleeves," Kyle remarked, testing the gym leader himself. Falkner smirked and called out his first Pokemon.

"Go, Pidgey!" a small bird popped out of his pokeball.

"Pid!" cried the Pidgey.

"Alright then, let's go with you, Totodile!"

"Toto!"

"Pidgey, use sand-attack on that Totodile now!" Falkner shouted. Pidgey then started flicking sand at Totodile, temporarily blinding the blue dinosaur Pokemon.

"Toto!" Totodile cried out in pain.

Kyle clenched his fists, "Totodile, use water gun now!" As the sand-attack faded away, Totodile breathed in. Then Totodile shot out a stream of water from his mouth.

"Pidgey, dodge it."

The bird flew up high. The water gun could not go further up. Kyle growled.

"Use water gun to lift you up, then use tackle on Pidgey!" Totodile shot water from his mouth and aimed it at the ground, he flew up high into the sky. He used the water gun as an advantage. The water-type Pokemon combined water gun and tackle and hit Pidgey in one go.

"Pidgey!" Falkner cried. The bird Pokemon fell into his arms, fainted. Falkner's expression soften up and returned the Pokemon back into his pokeball.

"You did well Pidgey," he spoke quietly.

"Alright! Way to go Totodile!" Kyle shouted in glee.

"Toto, totodile!"

"Alright Kyle!" Mimi cheered. Cyndaquil was waving his hands around as well.

Falkner chuckled and sent out his last Pokemon. "Go, Pidgeotto!"

"Pidgeot!" cried Pidgeotto.

"The wind is finally with us!" Falkner called out.

"Totodile, you take a break okay?" Kyle said to his Pokemon. Totodile nodded and went over to where Mimi and Cyndaquil were. Kyle then sent out Ariados.

"Let's go Ariados! We can totally beat that Pidgeotto!" Kyle said, encouraging his Pokemon.

"Pidgetto, use gust!" the evolved form of Pidgey flapped his wings, harder and harder until a mini tornado blew towards Ariados.

"Ariados! Hold on! Use string shot to keep you leveled!" Kyle commanded. The spider Pokemon spewed thread out of his mouth and it wrapped around the beam he was standing on.

"Alright Ariados, use poison sting on Pidgeotto now!"

Ariados shot several needles out of his mouth. They were glowing purple too. The stings were dodged by Pidgeotto, except one managed to hit him straight on.

"Alright!" Kyle cheered. The Pidgeotto staggered a bit. Some of his HP were lost because he was poisoned.

"We can still fly! Pidgeotto, gust now!" Falkner shouted. Pidgeotto flapped his wings even harder than before. Ariados almost lost his balance.

"Come on Ariados, use string shot on Pidgeotto to slow him down!" Kyle yelled. Except, Ariados' string shot did not look like one at all. Ariados shoots a couple of cobwebs from his mouth and trapped the bird Pokemon in one of the spider webs.

"That...wasn't string shot..." Kyle said, looking bewildered. Mimi look up the move that Ariados has learned.

"Ariados learned Spider Web!" Mimi called out to Kyle. He looked over to Mimi and back at his Ariados. A great huge grin appeared on his face.

"Awesome! Alright Ariados, let's finish this off with fury swipes!" said Kyle. Ariados ran towards the trapped Pidgeotto and began scratching the bird four times. Pidgeotto fainted and thus the winner of the battle is Kyle.

"I understand... I'll bow out gracefully." Falkner returned his Pidgeotto and the web mysteriously diminishes.

"... For pity's sake! My dad cherished bird Pokemon... But a defeat is a defeat. All right. Take this official Pokemon League Badge. This one is the Zephyr Badge. With that badge, Pokemon including traded Pokemon up to level twenty, will obey you without question. It also enables you to use the hidden move Rock Smash anytime outside of battles."

"T-thanks Falkner," Kyle said, looking at his very own Zephyr gym badge. Mimi walked carefully on the invisible beam and onto the wooden one to join Kyle. He returned Ariados as well.

"By using a TM, a Pokemon will instantly learn a new move. Think before you act – a TM can be used only once. TM fifty one contains Roost. It restores half the max HP," Falkner explained. He gave Kyle a little disc. Kyle took it and placed it in his rucksack.

"Awesome," Kyle breathed.

"There are Pokemon Gyms in cities and towns ahead. Make good use of them! As for your next move... I would suggest Azalea Town."

"O-okay! Got it! Thanks Falkner!" Kyle said, his eyes gleaming up at him. He got his very own badge. Seven more before he enters the league.

Mimi and Kyle, along with their starters, walked onto the tiny platform that got them up there in the first place. It rushed down back to the ground. Mimi and Kyle walked off a little dizzy.

"I cannot get used to that. Seriously," Kyle said, shaking his head.

"N-neither can I..." Mimi replied. They headed off to the Pokemon Center to heal up and spend a nice night before going to Azalea Town in the morning.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**A/N: Oh dear gosh. All this time, I've been calling the ug – CUTE, the cute green spider "Spinark" when it was actually "Spinarak"! I DON'T DESERVE TO WRITE THIS – Actually I do since you guys want more ^^;; thanks very much for voting that you guys want me to update this story~ much 3 there~**

**I think I should do something first...that's right folks, disclaimer time**

**Mimi/Kyle: Mine  
Akira Saroyan: 7MurkuroRealm7**

**Anyways, I think I need to keep track on the Pokemon's moves eh?**

**Lv. 14 Totodile's moves: Scratch, Water gun, Bite, Rage  
Lv. 22 Ariados' moves: Spider Web, Fury Swipes, Poison Sting, Constrict**

**OKAY so uh don't ask me how Spinarak got to level 22 okay? ;A; J-just pretend that Kyle is a stupid little child and gave Spinarak a lot of rare candy ^^;; d-don't hurt me plz ;A;**

**Okay um what else was I supposed to do...ah w/e haha okay uh, sorry for the long update. But remember, do expect random updates from this story okay? o-o**

**Until next time folks~ I'll see you all in the next chapt - *shot***

**-TakashiRika-**


End file.
